Lollipop's Life
by umagoncute
Summary: Ciel membuka mata, mendapati dirinya sebagai Elizabeth Mildford. menjalani hari sebagai Lizzy. memakai korset, bertanding anggar, bahkan dilamar. tapi bukan itu saja, ia bahkan tahu, bukan dia saja yang menyembunyikan rahasia. bisakah ia kembali? fanfic pertama saya di sini. RnR please. update!pake cover sekarang *updategak penting*plak**
1. Switch!

"Ciiieeell", teriakan Elizabeth membuat Ciel terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tak lama, derap langkahnya semakin mendekat dan pintu menjeblak terbuka,

"Ciel Ciel Ciel Ciel, katanya kamu sakit. Sakit dimana? Haduh, badanmu panas! Sudah minum obat?", Elizabeth menyentuhkan tanggannya di kening Ciel,

"Tidak apa-apa Lizzy. Hanya sedikit flu,", Ciel menepis tangan Lizzy lemah.

"ayo sekarang rebahan lagi,", Lizzy mendorong pelan tubuh Ciel,

"tidak apa-ap..ummhhh,", mulut Ciel tertahan,

"habiskan buburmu, Ciel. Habiskan selagi hangat,", Lizzy sudah mengambil bubur dari tangan Sebastian,

"umhh umuhmumm!",

"ada apa? Mau minum? Minumlah dulu,",

"sudah, uurghhh….blub glek,",

"bagaimana?", Lizzy masih memandang cemas Ciel,

"Lizzy, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan tolong diam sedikit. Kepalaku jadi pusing,", Ciel berbaring membelakangi Lizzy,

"oh, baiklah.", Lizzy duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang besar itu.

"Miss Elizabeth, saya akan membawa makanan ini keluar. Ada yang anda inginkan untuk saya bawa saat saya kembali ke sini?", Sebastian memandang Lizzy.

Lizzy terdiam sejenak, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Sebastian.

"apakah ada?", Lizzy bertanya,

"ada. Tentu saja. Bagaiman dengan anda sendiri,",

"tidak perlu,", Lizzy tersenyum.

Pintu tertutup setelah Sebastian keluar meninggalkan ruangan besar itu dalam kesunyian. Hanya siul burung robin yang terbang disekitar manor house.

Lizzy mengambil tangan Ciel. Di genggamnya tangan itu. Sangat kurus. Dingin. Seperti tidak hidup. Sangat berbeda dengan tangan Ciel yang hangat, seperti dulu sebelum kejadian itu.

"ngg…", Ciel mengerang,

"ada apa?", Lizzy bangkit,

"kau masih di sini?", Ciel memandang Lizzy sekilas, lalu kembali membelakanginya,

"tentu saja, aku akan disini untuk menjagamu,",

"aku punya Sebastian. Pulanglah. Ibumu pasti cemas,",

"tidak perlu khawatir. Ibu pasti mengerti,",

"terserah padamu,",

Hening kembali.

"hei Ciel, kalau kau mau,", Lizzy menggangtung kata-katanya,

"ya?", Ciel hanya bergumam,

"kau bisa menceritakan padaku,",

"ceritakan apa?",

"apa saja.",

Diam sebentar.

"baiklah. Angka penjualan Petter Rabit minggu ini menurun. Kemungkinan karena produk pendatang baru itu. Apa namanya? Aku lupa. Barbara atau sesuatu. Di bidang pangan, coklat edisi paskah habis terjual, dan aku belum puny aide untuk musim ini, lalu…",

"apakah itu yang membebanimu, CIel?",

Ciel duduk, lalu berbalik menatap Lizzy. Mukanya begitu serius, tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibacanya dibalik mata itu.

"Ciel, kau tahu,", Lizzy mengambil tangan Ciel,

"dulu kau tidak sekurus ini,", ia membelai pelan tangan mungil itu,

"yah, aku akui, sakit seminggu menguras tenagaku,",

"Bukan! Bukan itu! Dulu tangan ini yang menghiburku. Begitu hangat,", dibawanya tangan Ciel kepipinya,

"sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lalui selama ini?",

Ciel dapat merasakan aliran darahnya kencang kemukanya. Ditariknya tangannya.

"itu bukan…urusanmu,", diakhiri kalimatnya dengan pelan,

"tapi kelak aku akan menjadi istrimu. Sudah sepatutnya aku tahu,", Lizzy memaksa,

"jangan bercanda. Pulanglah. Aku akan tidur dan tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu,", Ciel berbalik, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut,

"tapi,",

"pulang!", kali ini suaranya terdengar keras,

Lizzy bangkit lalu menghelai napas. Di tepuknya sedikit lengan Ciel,

"hei Ciel, terkadang, aku harap aku dapat mengerti dirimu,", dibukanya sedikit selimut Ciel,

"jangan terlalu ditutup. Kau tidak akan bisa bernapas. Cepat sembuh,",

Tak lama terdengar pintu tertutup pelan.

Bercerita padanya? Tidak akan ada yang mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Orangtuanya masih ada. Rumahnya tidak dibakar orang. Ia tidak diincar dan diperdagangkan. Apa yang bisa ia mengerti?

Ciel makin larut dalam pikirannya. Dipejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kegelapan pekat langsung melingkup dirinya. Diganti baying baying api yang menari-nari. Derap langkah orang yang menyerbu rumahnya. Senyuman ayahnya yang berusaha menenangkannya. Tidak ada yang akan mengerti.

Mimpi buruk ini terus berulang. Terkadangan ia merasa hidup dibawah baying-bayang masa lalu. Dan ia tahu, karena itulah dia hidup sekarang.

Api semakin berkobar, membungkus kamar, tirai, dan kedua orangtuanya. Ciel di bawa paksa, tak mampu bergerak selain menatap kamar orantuanya yang rubuh, semakin menjauh. Ia hanya menggapai udara tanpa daya,

"ibu! Ayah!", ia mengigau dan membuka mata. Napasnya memburu. Ia sudah biasa melatih dirinya untuk tidur tanpa mimpi. Ia sudah melatih dirinya untuk membuang sejenak baying-bayang menegrikan itu walau hanya saat tidur. Ia sudah berlatih untuk mencintai tidur tanpa melihat apapun selain baying gelap. Tapi kini mimpi itu berhasil mengontrolnya lagi.

"ada apa? Apa anda mimpi buruk?", suara seorang wanita terdengar gelisah,

Ciel lalu duduk sambil mengelap keringatnya,

"aku tidak apa-apa…Paula..Paula?", Ciel menatap heran pelayan di sampingnya,

"Ya?", Paula masih tampak cemas,

"Sedang apa kau disini?", Ciel bertanya,

"tentu saja melayani anda. Ayo cepat bergegas. Jadwal anda sangat padat hari ini,",

"tapi aku….mana Sebastian?",

"anda bicara apa, Nona? Tuan Sebastian tentu sekarang ada di Manor House Phantomhive melayani Tuan Muda Ciel,", Paula menyeka keringat dari dahi Ciel.

"Silahkan susu anda. Ayo cepat. Ayah anda baru pulang tadi malam dan ingin sarapan dengan anda,",

Ciel berdiri. Beberapa juntai rambut pirang keemasan terjatuh dipundaknya.

"Paula, dimana cermin?",

"ada apa nona,",

Ciel melihat sekelilingnya.

Ada.

Dan yang terdengar berikutnya adalah lengkingan Ciel dengan suara Lizzy.

"ada apa putriku manis?", Lord Mildford menatap putrid kesayangannya,

"tidak apa-apa…err…ayah…", menunduk meneruskan makannya,

"tapi kau tampak tidak bersemangat. Kau sakit?", kakak Lizzy tampak sangat cemas,

"tidak apa-apa, kak. Aku…yah..sedang…soal….err…", ia memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan Lizzy,

"boneka….",

"waaah, tumben sekali. Biasanya kau hanya menyebut-nyebut Ciel,", ayahnya menggodanya,

Muka Ciel mendadak panas. Ia menyibukkan diri memotong dagingnya lagi,

"Lizzy, cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah ini ibu tunggu dibawah. Aku duluan saying, ", Lady Middleford mengecup sekilas suaminya,

"wah, tidak aku duga sudah waktunya. Bagaimana hasilnya kemarin?", Lord Middleford tampak bersemangat,

"hasil…apa?", Ciel balik menatap heran,

"seperti biasa. Ia menang clear. Hari ini pertandingan final,", Edward memandang adikknya bangga.

Sial, apa lagi sebenarnya ini.

"Elizabeth,", Lady Middleford memandang tajam kea rah Ciel. Segera ia habiskan sarapannya. Berjalan cepat kearah Lady Middleford.

"aku pergi…er….ayah….dan…kakak", ia berusaha tersenyum. Harus cepat cepat! Ia tak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan keluarga Middleford. Apalagi bila Edward tahu kalau Ciel sekarang sedang memakai tubuh adik kesayangannya.

"tunggu dulu,", suara lord Middleford menahan Ciel. Sial. Ketahuan?

"ayo kita menarikan tarian semangatnya!", Lord Middleford berdiri, Ciel siap pingsan.

"ayo ayo. Kelinci melompat. Tinggi kea wan. Ayo lelah. Pergilah ke atas. Kucing lari kedepan, ayo sedih jauh-jauhlah lari kesana, kurakura tertinggal dibelakang, ayo masalah, tetap tinggallah di belakang." Ciel terbata-bata mengikuti ayahnya,

"kelinci melompat hup! Kucing berlari meong kura-kura berjalan kluk, aku berlari, membawa kebahagiaan untukmu! Selamat berjuang saying! Kalahkan mereka!", Lord Middleford melambai penuh semangat kearah Ciel yang berlari sambil tetap tersenyum.


	2. Carnation

Mobil keluarga Milddleford berhenti disebuah hall besar. Orang-orang dari segala umur berubung masuk kedalam. Beberapa diantaranya membawa tas perlengkapan yang besar. Paula turun terlebih dahulu diikuti Ciel. Lady Middleford tetap tinggal di atas mobil.

"ibu ada beberapa urusan diistana. Aku akan berusaha untuk dating saat pertandinganmu. Berlatihlah dahulu. Paula, tolong temani dia,", ia mengecup pipi Ciel lalu mobil kembali dijalankan.

"apa yang akan nona lakukan? Pergi ke ruang persiapan dulu, saya rasa,", Paula tersenyum pada seorang porter yang siap mengangkut bawaan mereka.

"terserah padamu, Paula,", Ciel berjalan beriringan dengan porter.

"selamat bertanding, Miss Middleford,", seorang pria mengangkat topinya saat berpapasan dengan Ciel,

"semoga beruntung, Miss Middleford,", seorang pemuda tampak memerah mukanya saat di tatap Ciel,

"itu Miss Elizabeth! Selamat berjuang!", segerombolan gadis melambai bersemangat kearahnya. Beberapa berbisik dengan kekaguman yang tidak dapat ditutupi.

"Hei, Elizabeth!", seorang anak perempuan seumuran Lizzy menyeruak dengan pedang ditangannya,

"selamat pagi, Paula,", ia tersenyum pada Paula,

"selamat pagi, Miss Revencroft,",

"kau sudah liat jadwal pertandinganmu? Kudengar mereka mengubah beberapa,", gadis itu berjalan disamping Ciel,

"entahlah. Dimana aku bisa mengeceknya?",

"sebelah sini,", gadis itu menarik Ciel kearah papan pengumuman besar,

"hm….aku…jam 10 pagi.", Ciel menunjuk sebuah baris

**"perempuan,10-15, menengah- 10 a.m-3 p.m. Hall B",**

"kau bercanda! Jadwalmu jam 7 malam. Kau partai puncak.", gadis itu menunjuk sebuah baris

**"Royal Knight Candidates,-,-,7 p.m-end, Main Hall",**

Ciel terkesiap. Ia semakin berpikir. Siapa sebenarnya Elizabeth. Ia masuk final dalam pertandingan pedang, di partai puncak, untuk kelas calon ksatria kerajaan.

"Dan itu berarti kau dapat ruang persiapan di Sharon room. Ya ampun Lizzy! Boleh aku ikut denganmu? Aku ingin melihat ruangan itu dari dulu,". Miss Ravencroft memandang Ciel penuh harap.

"err, tentu. Tidak masalah. Tolong antar kami,", Ciel berkata pada porter.

Ini bukan hal yang bisa ia tangani lagi. Ia tidak bisa dibilang lemah dalam berpedang. Bibinya selalu menemani berlatih, kalau tidak bisa dibilang mengajari dengan jalan baja. Ia piker tidak masalah ia turun pertandingan sekarang. Tapi kemampuannya belum setinggi itu. Tingkat calon kesatria kerajaan pasti yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik.

Mereka melewati lorong yang dihiasi jendela-jendela besar. Ciel memandang bayangan samar yang terpantul disana.

Rambut pirang panjang bergelombang. Muka yang manis. Sifat yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Sedikit cengeng. Itulah yang selalu dibacanya saat bertemu Lizzy. Tidak pernah Lizzy menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih kuat darinya. Lizzy selalu menmpatkan dirinya sebagai seorang gadis yang ingin dilindungi oleh Ciel.

"ada apa Lizzy? Ini baju baru yang kau sebut ya? Bagus sekali sebenarnya, tapi aku kurang suka pita yang ini,", Miss Ravencroft memegang pita besar disamping pinggang Ciel.

Ciel segera kembali kekenyataan. Ia sekarang berfikir keras, siapa kira-kira nama anak gadis ini,

"oh ya. Kupikir manis, err…..Celia,", Tentu! Putrid satu-satunya keluarga Ravencroft, salah satu keluarga partner bisnisnya.

"kaku sekali caramu memanggilku. Kau sakit? Pinggangmu tampak lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Yah, itu bagus sih. Korsetku dikencangkan lagi tadi pagi. Aku yang minta, sebenarnya, tapi aku agak menyesal. Ah, urusan pinggang dan korset ini," Celia menepuk pinggangnya,

"oh, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja,".

Mengenai korset, Ciel teringat saat tadi pagi,

"Ayo, nona. Bangunlah. Ini hari penting anda. Saya sudah menyiapkan baju yang tempo hari anda beli di Paris,", Paula membantu Ciel berdiri. Ciel hanya menutup mata rapat-rapat saat Paula mulai memakaikannya baju.

Baju dalaman. Aman. Korset…Korset! Ia kembali kekenangan buruknya dulu dengan korset. Tidak! Tidak lagi!

"Paula…hhhh….tolong…hh.h….kendorkan sedikit korsetnya….", Ciel terengah,

"tapi baju anda tidak akan bagus bila tidak diikat sekencang ini. Tahanlah sedikit. Ayo, tarik pungggung anda. Busungkan dada anda. Yak! Bagus sekali.", dan Ciel harus melalui hari dengan korset yang menyiksa dan baju gaun yang berat ini.

"ayo coba lihat bayangan anda di cermin. Anda cantik sekali. Loh, mengapa muka anda memerah seperti itu,",

dan berikutnya ia duduk didepan cermin membiarkan Paula menata rambutnya, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

"sudah sampai nona," porter menyadarkan Ciel dari lamunannya,

"jangan taruh tasnya di dalam cabinet. Terlalu jauh. Di lemari ini saja. Yak. Terimakasih,", Paula memberikan beberapa tip.

"kau sudah sampai, Elizabeth?", suara lelaki yang berat menyapanya,

Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda. Mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi ia tampak sangat dewasa. Rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan dan matanya hijau cemerlang,

"Selamat pagi, Master Rudolf ", Paula menyapa pemuda itu,

"hai, Paula,", ia tersenyum.

"kau tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktu denganku ya?", ia lalu mengambil tangan Ciel dan menciumnya,

"ap…apa yang kau lakukan,", cepat-cepat ditariknya tangannya.

"haha. Aku bercanda. Hei Celia! Kau akan mendukungku kan?", Rudolf melambai pada Celia,

"bila lawanmu bukan Elizabeth Middleford ini, tentu akan kudukung kau.", Celia merangkul bahu Ciel.

"ah! Aku belum berlatih! Jangan lupa untuk menonton ya!", Celia melihat jam di dinding lalu berlari keluar sambil melambai,

"Nona, saya akan menyusun perlengkapan anda. Atau anda mau berlatih terlebih dahulu?". Paula memandang Ciel,

"ayo berlatih sebentar. Didekat sini ada pintu kearah taman. Kurasa tidak ada siapa-siapa ditaman. Tunggu, aku akan mengambil perlengkapanku",

Rudolf keluar dari ruangan dan masuk keruangan disebrangnya. Paula menyodorkan pedang yang masih terbungkus beserta beberapa perlengkapan.

"kau sudah siap?", Rudolf menjengukkan kepalanya kedalam,

"begitulah,", Ciel kesusahan membawa perlengkapannya,

"sini biar kubantu. Kau ikut, Paula?", ia membawakan beberapa perlengkapan Ciel,

"tidak. Saya akan membereskan perlengkapan disini dulu,",

"baiklah,", Rudolf mengangkat bahu.

Ciel berjalan mengikuti Rudolf dari belakang. Mereka memutar sedikit dan keluar menuju taman. Ada sebuah lapangan terbuka datar yang bisa dipakai berlatih.

Rudolf menaruh bawaannya di bangku taman. Ia mengambil topeng dan memasangnya. Di keluarkannya pedang jenis _foil._

"ini,", ia memberikan pedang pada Ciel.

Mereka berlajan ketengah. Mengangkat pedang, lalu, "mulai, ", Rudolf berkata sambil menurunkan pedangnya,

Rudolf memang pemain yang hebat. Langkahnya ringan, cepat, mematikan. Ciel harus mengerahkan kemampuannya semaksimal mungkin. Ia menyesal mengapa menolak meneruskan pelajaran berpedangnya.

_"set,_", mereka mengangkat pedangnya lagi. Ciel membuka topengnya dan terengah.

"ada apa? Biasanya kau bersemangat,", Rudolf menghapus keringatnya,

"tidak apa-apa,", Ciel masih berusaha mengatur napasnya,

"hapus dulu keringatmu,", Rudolf melap kening Ciel dengan sapu tangan.

"oh ya, terimakasih,", Ciel menggeser duduknya menjauh, mengambil handuk.

"Elizabeth, kau sudah memikirkannya?",

"soal apa?", Ciel mengipaskan handuk untuk menghalau rasa panas,

"soal….engg….", Ciel memandang Rudolf heran,

"lamaranku,", ia menunduk, suaranya hampir berbisik. Ciel tercengang. Dari seluruh kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, ini yang paling tidak ia perhitungkan. Tentu saja. Ia lupa akan kemungkinan ada orang yang menyukai Lizzy. Mengapa ia bisa sampai lupa? Sebegitu bencinyakah ia pada Lizzy? Tapi ada rasa ngilu diperutnya saat memikirkan lelaki didepanya ini ingin menikahi Lizzy.

"oh, kurasa…_well_….", Ciel berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Apa yang harus kukatakan. Ia berpikir.

Ia adalah Lizzy, tentu yang akan, atau mungkin, dikatakannya adalah,

"tapi, aku sudah bertunangan dengan Ciel Phantomhive,", muka Ciel terasa panas menahan malu,

"tapi itu dipaksa bukan?", Rudolf menatap lurus kepada Ciel, tapi yang terpantul dimatanya adalah Elizabeth Middleford, dan rasa sayang yang sangat dalam.

"itu….",

"aku juga terkadang mendengar kau berkeluh kesah mengenai Phantomhive itu. Kau tampak….tidak merasa bahagia,",

Hening.

"aku….Begitukah menurutmu?", Ciel membuang muka.

"entahlah. Tapi yang aku tangkap, ia tidak pernah memperhatikanmu secara serius, tidak pernah mengajakmu jalan, ", Ciel hanya memandang dahan mawar yang tertunduk dimainkan angin.

"yah, walau…", Rudolf melanjutkan,

"kau meneruskan dengan penuh bahagia bahwa ia dalam keadaan sehat,", Ciel menoleh menatap Rudolf.

Begitukah? Sejahat itukah ia? Sebenarnya gampang saja ia mengiyakan lamaran ini. Bila Lizzy jadi menikah dengan Rudolf, maka ia akan meinggalkan Ciel dan langkahnya untuk membalas dendam akan semakin mudah. Bukankah untuk itu ia diberi kesempatan hidup kembali?

"Carnation. Tidak kuduga mereka punya yang seperti ini. Kau tau, kau sangat cocok dengan Carnation",

Rudolf memotong setangkai dan menaruhnya dipangkuan Ciel. Carnation, bunga yang mengharap cinta, kesehatan, dan merah muda ini, berarti akan selalu disisimu.

Ya, Lizzy sangat cocok dengan bunga ini. Dipenjamkan matanya. Lizzy yang menari bersamanya dibawah pohon merayakan daun yang turun dimusim gugur ketika kecil, Lizzy yang tersipu saat menyerahkan boneka kelinci yang mirip dengannya, Lizzy yang marah saat ia menolak memakai cincin yang disarankannya, Lizzy yang datang menjenguknya dengan tatapan iba.

Bukan. Itu bukan tatapan iba. Itu tatapan penuh kasih saying. Seperti yang selama ini selalu diperlihataknnya. Mata yang hangat seperti saat Rudolf menatap Elizabeth Middleford didepannya.

Mengapa ia baru sadar. British Gentleman macam apa yang membuat seorang wanita menunggu?

Lizzy sudah sering menunggunya. Saat ia pergi. Saat ia diculik dan menghilang, bahkan sekarang ia masih menunggu Ciel mengerti perasaanya, tanpa memaksa Ciel.

"kau punya aku, Ciel. Jangan menangis,", kata-kata itu terngiang. Saat ia jatuh, saat ayahnya pergi kepesta tengah malam tanpa dirinya, saat boneka kesayangannya hilang, selalu.

"bagaimana?", Rudolf menyadarkan Ciel,

Ia, anjing penjaga Ratu. Seorang Pria Inggris sejati, tentu ia kini tau apa yang akan dikatakannya,

"aku akan memberi jawaban yang kau inginkan bila kau mengalahkanku dipertandingan malam ini,", Ciel memandang lurus, penuh tantangan pada Rudolf.

"tapi,", Rudolf berusaha menolak,

"bagaimana, Tuan Rudolf?", Ciel berdiri mengarahkan pedangnya ke Rudolf.

"tentu. Menarik sekali. Ini berarti aku akan benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku nanti malam,",

"dengan senang hati, Tuan Rudolf,",

* * *

><p>gyaaaa, jadinya kok malah kayak Shonen-ai...<p>

tapi...tapi...

tunggu aja ya ^^

RnR please.

btw, makasih yang udah dan mau komen ya

membantu sekali untuk saya yang pemulai ini :D


	3. what happened, bocchan?

**Kediaman Phantomhive, pagi hari yang sama.**

Sebastian memandang tangannya yang terluka karena pecahan cangkir. kata manusia-manusia itu ini pertanda buruk. tapi siapa peduli. dijilatnya sedikit darah yang keluar untuk menutup lukanya.

Ciel masih tertidur. Sebastian meletakkan tangannya di kening Ciel. Sudah mulai turun. Ciel mengerang dan membuka mata. Sebastian tersenyum, dituangkannya teh herbal ke cangkir.

"silahkan minum obat anda dulu,", ia menyodorkan tehnya pada Ciel,

"oh, hai Sebastian. Ada apa kalian berkunjung sepagi ini?", Ciel tersenyum hangat. diregangkannya tangannya keatas sebelum mengambil teh yang disodorkan Sebastian.

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya.

"kalian? saya hanya sendiri disini,", ia menambahkan sedikit madu saat Ciel mengernyit menahan pahit.

"terimakasih,", Ciel kembali tersenyum.

"kembali lagi. aku tahu kau sendiri, Sebastian. Di mana Paula?", Ciel duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menggosok matanya,

"Paula tentu sedang menemani Miss Elizabeth, saya rasa,", Sebastian menaruh cangkir kosong Ciel dan mengambil baju dari troli dorongnya.

"eh?", Ciel menguap sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"lebih baik anda ganti baju dulu. keringat anda banyak sekali tadi malam. Obat yang diberika dokter sangat manjur, rupannya,", Sebastian menaruh baju tadi disebelah Ciel, lalu memegang kerah baju Ciel, siap membuka bajunya seperti biasa, sebelum tangan Ciel mendaratkan potongan yang tajam menepisnya.

"apa-apaan ini?", katanya marah.

"mana Ciel?", lanjutnya sambil mundur menjauh dari Sebastian. Dipeluknya dirinya kuat-kuat seolah melindungi diri dari Sebastian. Sekali lagi Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya,

"err...", ia menutup mata sebentar, lalu membuka mata terbelalak,

"Miss...Elizabeth?", ia menatap Ciel dengan kaget. memang ada yang berbeda dengan Ciel, dan baru saja ia sadar 'jiwa' yang menempati tubuh itu sudah berganti rasa. Ini milik Elizabeth Middleford.

"tentu saja. tunggu sebentar, ada apa ini?", Ciel turun dan melihat berkeliling. Lalu ia memandang Sebastian kaget, dilanjutkan dengan berlari ke arah cermin besar di sisi kamar.

"Sebastian! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku yakin aku masuk ke tubuh yang salah,", Ciel mencengkram tepi piayamanya dan Sebastian tahu apa arti cangkir yang pecah tadi.

* * *

><p>Sebastian menunggu di balik tirai ganti.<p>

"Sebastian, bisakah kau antar aku kerumahku, maksudku, ke manor House Middleford?", suara Ciel terdengar dari baliknya,

"err, tantu tuan, maksud saya, miss Elizabeth,", Sebastian menjawab,

"ya ampun, kecil sekali pinggang Ciel. Andai aku punya yang seperti ini,", suara Ciel terdengar lagi,

"Hari apa ini, Sebastian?", Lizzy bertanya.

"Sabtu. kemarin anda kesini mengunjungi tuan muda,",

"ngg...", Lizzy keluar dari balik tirai, lalu membuka penutup matanya,

"bagaimana? aku memakainya dengan benar, kan?", ia berputar didepan Sebastian.

"bagus. hebat sekali anda bisa memasangnya dengan mata tertutup. saya yakin tuan muda dengan mata terbukapun tidak bisa memakainya secepat anda,",

"aku pernah berperan sebagai pangeran saat pentas di sekolah. Kau tahu? karena sekolahku yang dulu khusus putri, kami kekurangan lelaki," Lizzy menunggu Sebastian yang sedang memakaikan eye-patch.

"waah, agak tidak enak juga ya memakai eye-patch ini.", ia menyentuh eye-patchnya.

"ngomong-ngomong tuan, maksud saya, nona, apa hari ini anda ada kegiatan?", Sebastian masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya,

"hm...hari Sabtu...AH! Hari pertandinganku! Sebastian, siapkan kendaraan,", Lizzy segera berlari kearah pintu, sebelum akhirnya terduduk menahan batuk keras yang keluar dari tubuhnya,

"aku lupa ini tubuh Ciel,", Lizzy terengah mengatur napasnya yang sesak. Dengan sigap Sebastian membawa Lizzy ketemat tidur dan memasangkan inhaler Ciel,

"hirup pelan-pelan,", Sebastian berusaha menenangkan Lizzy.

"apa...hhh...Ciel selalu meminum obanya?", Lizzy masih mengatur napas,

"selalu.",

"semuanya?", Lizzy bertanya lagi,

"_well_, anda tentu tau tuan muda agak pemilih,",

Lizzy berfikir sebentar, dilihatnya jam besar yang berdentang di sisi kamar. Jam sembilan. Pertandingannya jam satu siang. waktunya masih cukup kalau ia menyusul.

"Sebastian, tolong bawa semua obat yang harus diminum Ciel, terutama yang tidak pernah mau diminumnya. dan siapkan juga perlengkapan. aku ingin ke London sekarang, yaah, kalau tidak merepotkan,",

"tentu saya tidak keberatan, tapi, apa yang akan anda lakukan, nona?",

"hari ini ada pertandinganku. aku khawatir Ciel akan menggantikanku bertanding,", Lizzy menatap Sebastian penuh harap,

"yah, baiklah. apa anda mau naik kereta? kereta paling dekat dengan sekarang berangkat kira-kira dua jam lagi. waktu tempuh ke London setengah jam jadi kira-kira kita akan sampai saat makan siang,",

"bagus,", Lizzy tersenyum senang dengan muka Ciel.

"baiklah, saya akan mengurusnya. anda mau makan sekarang?", Sebastian berbalik sebelum membuka pintu,

"tentu. kalau tidak keberatan aku ingi pancake dengan sirup maple yang banyak,", Lizzy melambai dengan bersemangat.

Sebastian mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Sungguh aneh hari ini, pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi mungkin akan menarik.

* * *

><p>Finnian menyandarkan tangga kepohon apel didepannya. Pelan pelan sekali ia meniti tangga,<p>

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Finnian?", Finnny menoleh. Dilihatnya tuan mudanya sedang memiringkan kepala menatapnya ingin tahu.

"ah, tuan muda,", ia limbung kehilangan keseimbangan,

"hiaaaa,", Finny berhenti bicara. Tidak sakit, punggungnya ditahan oleh Ciel sehingga keseimbangannya kembali. Tangganya didorong hingga bersandar pada pohon lagi,

"kau tidak apa-apa?", Ciel membantunya turun,

Muka Finny memerah,

"maafkan saya, tuan muda. ya ampun! saya akan lebih berhati-hati lain,", Finny membungkuk berkali-kali,

"tidak apa. lain kali hati-hati ya", ditepuknya pungung Finny sambil tersenyum ceria,

"er...apa yang anda lakukan disini? apakah anda sudah baikkan?", Finny memandang Ciel heran,

"'kupikir bagus untuk berjemur sedikit dibawah sinar matahari,", Ciel memandang dahan-dahan pohon yang tinggi yang melingkup mereka.

"waaah, aku yakin sekali apel-apel ini sudah matang,", Ciel lalu memanjat tangga, duduk di dahan yang terlihat kokoh dan mengambil apel diatasnya.

"hmmm, betul kataku. kau mau, Finnian?", Ciel mengambil satu lagi dan bersiap melemparnya pada Finny.

"bahaya tuan muda, turunlah,", Finny berteriak dari bawah,

"sebentar,", Ciel berdiri didahan pohon itu, ia melongok kedalam lubang besar di batangnya yang kokoh.

"betul pikiranku. ada sarang tupai,", dipetiknya beberapa apel, lalu dimasukannya kedalam lubang itu.

"tuan muda, ayo turun!", Finnian kembali berteriak khawatir,

"baiklah,", Ciel melompat turun,

"Tuan mudaaaaa", Finnian berlari histeris berusaha menangkap Ciel.

"tenanglah,", Ciel sudah mendarat mulus bertumpu pada tangan kanan dan kedua kakinya.

"anda tidak apa-apa? tidak cedera?", Finnian mengecek tangan dan kaki Ciel,

"tidak apa-apa.'', Ciel menepuk kepala Finny,

"aku akan melihat kedapur apa yang dimasak Bard. Pasti lezat sekali. Aku duluan ya Finnian. Berhati-hatilah lain kali,", diambilnya topi jerami Finny yang terjatuh. dibersihkannya sedikit sebelum memberikannya dan berlalu sambil melompat riang.

"tuan muda memang manis, tapi hari ini...apa aku bermimpi?", ia memukulkan kepalanya pelan kepohon,

"AAAAAAA POHONNYA RUBUH LAGIIII!", Finny menjerit

* * *

><p>Merlyn menoleh kekanan dan kiri. tidak ada orang di lorong. ia bisa meninggalkan dapur dan membuang pecahan ini tanpa ada yang tahu. ia siap berbalik dan keluar dari pintu belakang saat dilihatny Ciel masuk,<p>

"aaaa,", Merlyn melepaskan peganannya membuat kotak berisi pecahan piring itu menghamburkan isinya,

"aaa, tuan muda, maaf, maaf, saya tadi tidak sengaja, saya terpeleset jadi, au!", Merlyn menarik jarinya otomatis karena tertusuk pecahan yang sedang dipungutnya,

Dilihatnya Ciel berlari kecil lalu duduk didepannya, "sini biar kulihat,", Ciel meliha jari Merlyn, lalu berdiri,

"jangan dihisap seperti itu, ayo,", Ciel membantu Merlyn berdiri, lalu membasuh tanganya dibawah kucuran air tempat cuci piring hingga darahnya berkurang dan berhenti sama sekali,.

"beres. segera obati dengan obat luka ya,", Ciel tersenyum.

"teteteteteteterimma kasih, tuan muda," Merlyn memegang tepian bajunya.

"tidak masalah. lain kali berhati-hatilah. Seorang wanita tidak baik terlalu kikuk," Ciel lalu memandang pecahan cangkir,

"gunakan sapu saja. kalau menggunakan tangan, setidaknya pakai sarung tangan,", sambungnya,

"baiklah, aku mau melihat Bard di dapur utama,", Ciel melambai dan berbelok dilorong.

"aaaaah, ", Merlyn memegang mukanya yang panas. "aduh aduh, apa yang aku pikirkan, ayo ayo,", ia segera bergegas mengambil sapu,

* * *

><p>Bard memandang isi paket didepannya dengan berbinar. Sebuah semi-automatik. Produk terbaru dari Amerika. Sebuah meriam kecil yang mematikan. satu magazin bisa menampung 2 peluru ukuran medium yang mampu menghancurkan dinding dalam sekali tembak. Mungkin ia bisa membuat smashed potato secara mudah dengan ini.<p>

"bagus juga, buatan luar?", sebuah tangan menjangkau pistol kecil yang dikirim dalam paket yang sama. Sebuah pistol kecil gaya klasik untuk koleksi.

"jangan di,", Bard menoleh dan siap menelah paket saat melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu,

"tuan muda?", dilihatnya Ciel sedang melihat pistol itu dan mengangkatnya seolah hendak menembaknya.

"sayang aku lebih tertarik dengan pedang dan pertarungan jarak dekat,", Ciel mengembalikan pistol itu ke tangan Bard.

"tuan muda, ini, eeee, oleh-oleh dari teman saya, eee, tolong izinkan saya menyimpannya,", Bard memohon pada Ciel.

"kalau begitu simpanlah dengan baik kalau memang begitu berharga,", Ciel berjalan ke arah kompor.

"Cream soup? waaah. ayam, daging, atau jamur?", Ciel bertanya dengan bersemangat,

"ayam dengan jamur dan jagung.", Bard masih memandang heran Ciel.

Ciel mengambil sendok dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci,

"aku coba ya. pas. Sempurna,", Ciel menaikkan ibu jarinya dengan senang,

"Bisakah kau siapkan scone juga? Mungkin Sebastian sudah memberi tahu aku akan pergi ke London siang ini.",

"tentu, tentu saja. eee...Tuan muda, sungguh tidak apa-apa saya menyimpan senjata, maksud saya, cindera mata ini?", Bard bertanya sambil menunjuk kotak paketnya,

"tentu. taruhlah di tempat yang baik agar tidak cepat rusak,", Jam dinding berdentang menunjukkan jam 10.

"aah, mungkin aku harus bersiap sekaran. Sampai jumpa Bard, terimakasih untuk cream soupnya. kau jenius,", Ciel berlari meninggalkan dapur,

"tuan muda, berterimakasih? tuan muda...memperbolehkan aku menyimpannya? dia...tidak marah?", Bard melompat dan berlari membawa kotaknya dengan gembira.

Sebastian yang berpapasan dengan Bard yang berlari riang sambil membawa kotak besar.

"hari ini memang hari yang aneh,", ia menggeleng sambil masuk ke dapur mengecek cream soupnya.

* * *

><p>-0000000000000000-<p>

hola. maaf, kayaknya malah tambah jelek. yaa, ini cuma buat ngasih bayangan kira-kira gimana orang luar ngeliat Ciel yang bertukar tubuh sama Lizzy.

apa yang dilakukan Lizzy berikutnya? apakah pergi ke London, belok ke toko baju, dan meng crossdress badan Ciel yang sedang dia pakai?

jejaaang

mohon saran lagi *bow*


	4. Are You Alright?

Lizzy menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan terlebih dahulu pada rombongan wanita tua yang akan masuk ke gerbong. Diangkatanya topinya saat mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk berterimakasih padanya,

"Alangkah manisnya pemuda itu," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Harus saya akui anda lebih gentleman daripada tuan muda," Sebastian membuka pintu kompertemen dan membiarkan Lizzy masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Aa aa, Sebastian! Ciel adalah gentleman paling sempurna diseluruh Britania raya,", Lizzy merentangkan tangannya,

"Jadi bagaimana rencana anda sekarang?" Sebastian duduk didepannya.

"Mungkin aku akan langsung ke Hall tempat pertandingan di selenggarakan. Dari stasiun kira-kira lima belas menit. Jam berapa kita akan sampai, Sebastian?",

"Kira-kira jam 12. Anda mau makan siang dimana?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih khwatir dengan Ciel,"

"Tapi anda, maksud saya, tubuh anda butuh obat. Dan obat itu harus dimakan setelah makan,",

"Aku akan makan dengan bekal saja. Pokoknya yang jadi prioritas sekarang adalah Ciel yang ada di Hall,",

"Baiklah,", Sebastian mengangguk. Lizzy memalingkan mukanya melihat keluar jendela.

Ditopangnya kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Anda tidak perlu mencemaskan tuan muda, nona. Saya yakin walau badannya mung…, maksud saya, tidak terlalu besar, ia cukup terampil berpedang untuk anak seusianya, apalagi yang dihadapi adalah wanita. Oh, bukan maksud saya untu merendahkan wanita, tetapi anda sudah liat sendiri kemampuannya setiap berlatih dengan ibu anda, bukan?" Sebastian menambahkan saat Lizzy memiringkan kepalanya. Lizzy menghelai napas.

"Itulah yang aku takutkan. Bila kemampuannya masih sama dengan terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia, bukan maksudku untuk berburuk sangka, tidak akan bisa bertahan. Dan sifatnya yang menyukai permainan itu tidak akan membuatnya mundur saat tahu siapa lawannya,"

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, tapi siapakah lawan anda yang membuat anda meragukan kemampuan tuan muda?",pintu kompartemen terbuka,

"Maaf, karcis anda,", seorang petugas masuk. Sebastian memberikan karcis mereka.

"Terima kasih. Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan,", ia berlalu menuju kompartemen disebrang.

"Rudolf Greffdigger. Anak Petinggi Angkatan Darat,",

"Berhubung saya tidak tahu, saya tidak bisa memberi saran, tapi percayalah nona, tuan muda tidak pernah kalah dalam permainannya,", Sebastian tersenyum menenangkan,

Lizzy memandangnya, lalu tersenyum, "Kau benar," dilihatnya keranjang bekal yang sudah dipersiapkan Sebastian,

"Kau punya makanan manis, Sebastian?", Lizzy bertanya,

"Dannis dengan raisin, Croisant coklat, atau deep pie?",

"Croissant dengan coklat terbanyak!", Lizzy menjawab dengan bersemangat,

"Kereta menuju Little Whining akan berangkat lima menit lagi, mohon persiapkan barang anda. Sekali lagi, kereta menuju..." hiruk pikuk stasiun di akhir pekan menyambut Lizzy dan Sebastian saat kereta mereka berangkat.

"Saya sudah memesan kereta kuda untuk menjemput kita," Sebastian menerangkan pada Lizzy,

"Sebelah sini," Sebastian berjalan didepan Lizzy.

Mereka melewati rombongan turis dengan logat asing, berbelok menuju gerbang besar, dan setelah mencari beberapa saat, mereka sudah duduk di atas kereta kuda.

London di siang hari begitu hidup, semuanya terkena demam libur panjang. Toko-toko disisi jalan penuh dengan orang yang hendak berbelanja.

Kereta kuda melambat dan menikung memasuki halaman gedung yang luas.

"Sudah sampai," pintu kereta kuda mereka dibukakan oleh seorang petugas.

"Maaf, anda tahu dimana pertandingan Elizabeth Middleford jam setengah dua?", Lizzy bertanya pada petugas itu,

"Miss Elizabeth dan Mr. Greffdigger ya? Kalau tidak salah jadwalnya diganti. Anda bisa melihat di papan informasi,".

Lizzy berlari bergegas ke papan pengumuman, dan langsung melambatkan langkahnya sambil memegang dadanya.

"Diganti jadi jam tujuh. Ruang Sharon,", Lizzy bergumam,

"Kita coba liat apa mereka ada disana," Sebastian berbicara seolah pada dirinya sendiri. Ditanyakannya dimana ruangan itu terletak.

"Kami mengantarkan bekal Miss Elizabeth," kata Lizzy sambil memperlihatkan keranjang makanan yang dibawa Sebastian.

"Oh, keluarga Miss Middleford? Silakan lewat sini," petugas informasi berjalan didepan mereka menunjukkan jalan.

"Silahkan," mengundurkan diri saat mereka sampai didepan ruangan dengan pintu berukir indah sulur mawar.

"Permisi, " Sebastian mengetuk pintu,

"Ya," suara gadis dari dalam dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka,

"Selamat siang, nona, apa ini ruangan Miss Elizabeth Middleford?" Sebastian tersenyum. Gadis didepannya bersemu merah,

"Eeh, tentu,", ia lalu melihat anak dibelakang Sebastian. Lizzy, yang dimata Celia adalah Ciel, melambai sambil nyengir.

"Phantomhive?" ia langsung berbalik dan berlari kembali kedalam, masuk keruangan dari dua ruangan didalamnya.

"LIZYYYY! DIA DISINIIIII!" sayup teriakannya terdengar,

"Anda mau masuk?" Sebastian membukan jalan,

Lizzy mengangguk. Ia berjalan kedalam ruangan mengikuti Celia. Ruangan itu terbagi menjadi dua ruangan kecil lagi. Di pintu sebelah kanan tertulis E. Middleford.

"Phantomhive! Memangnya kau tidak memberitahu pertandinganmu hari ini?" Celia berdiri didepan Ciel yang menurutnya adalah Lizzy sahabatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Elizabeth,", Lizzy membungkuk di depan Ciel.

"Halo Paula," ia tersenyum pada Paula.

Terlihat mata Ciel membesar, lalu ia bangkit mendekati Lizzy dan Sebastian.

"Kau sudah makan siang? ", Lizzy bertanya,

"Belum. Aku akan makan siang dengan Celia dan er….Rudolf,", Ciel menjawab sehalus mungkin.

"Keberatan bila aku ikut bergabung, Miss Revencroft," Lizzy tersenyum.

"Ooh, tentu tidak, err…Mr. Phantomhive,", Celia melambaikan tangan,

"Ada yang datang, Celia?", Rudolf masuk dari pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka. Bajunya terlihat leih santai disbanding gaun-gaun lebar Ciel dan Celia, atau baju resmi Lizzy dan Sebastian.

"Apa kabar, Mr. Grafedigger,", Lizzy tersenyum.

"Oooh, Mr. Phantomhive,", Rudolf berjalan cepat menjabat Lizzy berbadan Ciel.

"Pasti jauh sekali perjalananmu hari ini. Sungguh hebat pilihan Lizzy," Rudolf tersenyum pada Ciel yang langsung membuang muka. Padahal tidak tahu sama sekali soal pertandingan ini.

"Anda sudah makan?" ia bertanya lagi pada Lizzy.

"Belum. Saya dengar anda akan makan siang. Tidak keberatan jika saya ikut? "

"Oh, tentu,", Rudolf merapatkan dirinya pada Ciel dan merangkulnya.

"Kau tentu senang juga, kan, Lizzy?",

Ciel merinding. Ia maju kearah Lizzy yang tertegun membalas tatapan Rudolf yang tajam padanya,

"Kau sudah siap, Rudolf? Ya ampun! Setidaknya pakai jasmu! Kau tampak seperti gelandangan didepan stasiun,", Celia berkecak pinggang,

"Tentu, Celia manis,", Rudolf memasang jasnya, lalu memakai jas jalannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?", Rudolf mengarahkan tangannya pada Ciel,

"Ah, pergilah duluan. Aku mau mampir dulu. Ada keperluan yang ingin kubeli. Kau keberatan menemaniku, Sebastian? Aku butuh bantuan tenaga," Ciel memandang Sebastian.

"Tuan Muda, apa anda keberatan?", Sebastian memandang Lizzy,

"Aku ikut,", Lizzy menjawab.

Sebastian melirik Ciel yang memberikan perintah lewat sorot matanya, dan ia kenal sekali dengan sorot mata itu walau kini mata yang memancarkannya berbeda.

"tTapi anda harus minum obat. Makanlah dahulu," Sebastian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tapi...",

"Anda ingin cepat sembuh bukan?" Sebastian membujuknya,

"Oh ya, tentu.". Sebastian tersenyum puas.

"Paula, saya titip tuan muda. Ia agak tidak sehat. Ini obat yang harus diminumnya setelah makan," Sebastian berpaling pada Paula.

"Ayo Sebastian," Ciel mengangguk pada semuanya, lalu berlalu diikuti Sebastian dibelakangnya.

"Ayo, ayo. Kita juga jalan," Celia mendorong punggung Rudolf yang kaku.

* * *

><p>"Anda cocok sekali dengan gaun itu, nona,", Sebastian berjalan dibelakang CIel.<p>

"Sungguh lucu, Sebastian,", Ciel menatap tajam Sebastian.

"apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?", Ciel berhenti dan bersender di dinding sebuah toko. Jalanan begitu sibuk, semua orang hilir mudik dengan cepat. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan pembiacaraan mereka.

"Sungguh, saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," Sebastian menggeleng.

Ciel membuang muka. Ia berkecak pinggang,lalu meremas rambutnya frustasi, "Sial," ia mengumpat,

"Aduh aduh, gadis muda jaman sekarang,", seorang nyonya melewati mereka sambil menggeleng menatap Ciel,

"Mohon jaga sikap anda, nona,", Sebastian menatapnya dengan serius, tapi ada kilatan tawa dimatanya. Ciel menatap tajam Sebastian, lalu ia berjalan lagi. Mereka masuk ke taman.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya aku bisa memanggilmu kapanpun, kan?"

"Saya khawatir tidak. Kontrak ditandai di jiwa anda, dan di tubuh anda, yang sayangnya sedang digunakan oleh Miss Elizabeth,"

"Apa efeknya?" Ciel berhenti,

"Kepatuhan saya terhadap anda imbang dengan kepatuhan saya terhadap miss Elizabeth. Mungkin kelemahannya adalah saya tidak bisa langsung dating saat anda memanggil. Melacak jiwa lebih susah dibanding melacak tubuh,"

"bagaimana dengan perjanjian?", Ciel mengambil setangkai mawar merah dari semak disisi jalan setapak.

"yang saya butuhkan hanya jiwa. Saya tidak tertarik pada tubuh. Tapi saya rasa jiwa nona Elizabeth cukup menarik. Muda. Meletup. Bersemangat. Ah, dan sedikit bumbu gejolak muda,"

"jaga omonganmu, Sebastian,", Ciel meremas mawar yang sedang ia genggam,

"Akulah yang megikat kontrak denganmu. Ciel Phantomhive. Dimanapun tubuhku, jiwa inilah yang mutlak terikat denganmu,", mawar itu terpecah menjadi beberapa kelopak.

"Jangan sentuh Lizzy,", kelopak mawar merah yang terkoyak terhempas bersama angin. Lemah, berduri, namun indah, sungguh mirip dengan Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian tersenyum, memang inilah tuannya.

"Yes, my lord", Sebastian membungkuk.

"Toh, asal tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh, aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kita kembali sekarang," Ciel berbalik dan berjalan melewati Sebastian.

"Wah, tumben sekali tuan muda ingin pergi ketempat perkumpulan orang,", Sebastian mengikuti Ciel,

"Bukan kemauanku. Aku hanya tidak enak bila melakukan hal buruk karena yang sedang kupakai adalah tubuh Lizzy,",

"Anda tahu? Saya rasa Mr Griffdigger sangat tertarik dengan anda, atau mungkin sebenarnya pada Miss Elizabeth,"

"Oh," Ciel masih berjalan,

"Saya dengar dia cukup terampil berpedang, sangat terkenal, gagah, tampan. Cocok sekali dengan Miss Elizabeth yang manis,"

"Begitukah?"

"Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Miss Elizabeth memang menyukai pemuda itu?", Sebastian bergumam dengan menambahkan penekanan,

Ciel mempercepat langkahnya,

"Anda khwatir, tuan muda?", Sebastian mengiringi Ciel,

"cukup, Sebastian," Ciel mempercepat lagi langkahnya. Dari belakang, Sebastian dapat melihat telinga Lizzy berubah merah oleh emosi Ciel,

"Tentu, tuan muda, tentu, akan saya jaga Miss Elizabeth dengan baik,",

"Aku tidak bilang begitu,", suara Ciel mulai bergetar,

"Tapi mungkin akan sedikit susah karena saya tidak boleh menyentuhnya,", Sebastian menambahkan,

"aaaah, akan saya minta Mr. Greffdigger melakukannya. Dia tentu tetap menerima Miss Elizabeth apapun keadaannya,"

Ciel berhenti. Di pandangnya Sebastian dengan tatapan menyala,

"Cukup Sebastian! Ini perintah! Jangan biarkan siapapun selain kita tahu soal ini, Dan jangan libatkan orang luar!", Ciel memberi jeda dikalimat terakhirnya,

"Soal menyentuh?", Sebastian masih belum puas,

"Bila memang diperlukan kuperbolehkan,",

"Aih, aih, padahal anda sendiri memakai tubuh Miss Elizabeth seharian ini. Apa saja yang sudah anda lakukan?",

Blush. Pipi putih Lizzy berubah merah dalam sekejap,

"Berhenti main-main denganku! Ini perintah!". Ciel mengepalkan tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan pipinya sudah merah padam. Sebastian tertegun, lalu tersenyum.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba," Sebastian menaruh tangannya di dada.

"Ah, bagaimana tadi pagi anda mengganti baju?".

Ciel berlari meninggalkannya, terseok-seok mengangkat gaunnya.

Sebastian tertawa kecil. Betapa menariknya tuan mudanya itu. Memang benar dugaanya, semua akan berjalan menarik.

Menarik. Ya. Manusia memang sangat menarik. Sebastian berlari mengejar Ciel.

"Nona, tidak baik berlari seperti itu!",

* * *

><p>Huahaha! saya udah beres UN! ini dia updetannyaaa!<p>

makasih atas segala masukkan. Ini udah saya periksa lagi, tapi mohon maaf kalau masih ada salah dan jangan-jangan gak rame.

buat yang mau seb x Lizzy, mungkin habis ini ya. udah kepikiran nih~

ommoooo! makasih udah ngikutin terus ya! berhubung saya sudah santai (nganggur) dan tinggal SNMPTN (belum santai atuh itu mah) updet kilat siap!

makasih ^^


	5. Explanation

Celia duduk dengan gelisah ditempatnya. Didepannya Earl Phantomhive sedang asik melihat menu, dan disebelahnya ada Rudolf yang memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Restoran Italia yang mereka masuki begitu ramai. Lagu khas pedesaan _Cicilia_ mengalun dari pemain musik di panggung.

"Anda mau makan apa?" Earl Phantomhive menurunkan buku menunya.

"Oh, saya memesan _carbonara fettucini_," Celia mengendalikan dirinya.

"Dan anda, Mr. Greffdigger?" Earl Phantomhive menatap Rudolf dengan ramah, seolah mereka sudah akrab sebelumnya. Sebaliknya, Rudolf tersenyum, tetapi matanya menatap memusuhi,

"Aku menunggu Lizzy. Silahkan duluan,"

Earl Phantomhive bangkit. Celia menegakkan duduknya dan Rudolf mendangakkan kepalanya mengikuti Earl Phantomhive,

"Tenanglah. Dia tidak selemah itu. Lagipula dia bukan orang yang suka dikhawatirkan," Earl Phantomhive tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Rudolf. Celia menatap Rudolf. Mukanya masiih tegang, tetapi bahunya sekarang sudah turun.

"Baiklah. Aku pesan _Pizza Papperoney_ ini saja," Ciel menutup buku menunya. Dipanggilnya pelayan,

"Permisi. Satu fettucini carbonara, satu _Pizza Papperoney_, dan...", Earl Phantomhive menunggu Rudolf,

"_Bolognise_. Dengan pasta apapun.", Rudolf menjawab.

"Ah, dan _fruit cake_ ini. Tolong dengan stroberi terbanyak," Earl Phantomhive mengembalikan buku menu.

"Anda suka _Fruit cake_?" Celia menatap Earl didepannya.

"Untuk Ci, maksudku untuk Lizzy,"

"Bagaimana makanan beratnya?",

"Aku pikir Lizzy tidak akan terlalu suka. Terlalu berat dengan bumbu,"

"Oh ya? Aku yakin minggu lalu kami makan kare bersama di rumah makan India," Rudolf melipat tangannya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang tidak lagi," Earl Phantomhive mengangguk pasti.

"Wow. Agak terdengar egois, untuk saya," Rudolf memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Earl Phantomhive dengan sikap menantang.

"Ada apa?", Lizzy sudah sampai dengan butler berjas buntut itu.

"Kami sudah memesan makanan. Kau mau pesan apa?", Rudolf menyodorkan buku menu setelah Lizzy duduk di sebelah Earl Phantomhive.

Lizzy memandang Earl Phantomhive,

"Aku memesankan _Fruit Cake_ untukmu. Atau kau ingin makan yang lain?" Earl Phantomhive tersenyum ceria.

"Tidak. Pilihan bagus. Terimakasih," Lizzy merapihkan tepian gaunnya.

Rudolf kembali duduk di tempatnya. Celia menghelai napas lega.

Earl Phantomhive melihat kebelakang, lalu menoleh pada Lizzy.

"Mana barangmu, Lizzy?"

"Barang…oooh…..sudah kukirim dengan kereta."

Earl diam, lalu, "Mereka punya kebun anggur dan tomat di belakang. Kau mau lihat?",

Hening sebentar, lalu Lizzy berdiri,

"Tentu.".

Earl Phantomhive menatap Celia dan Rudolf, "Kami pergi sebentar. Sambil menunggu pesanan.",

"Aku ikut!", Rudolf berdiri, lalu duduk lagi saat kakinya diinjak Celia yang berpura-pura menekuni sulaman di taplak meja.

"Pergilah, biar aku yang mengurus Rudolf,", Celia berbisik pada Lizzy, lalu menepuk punggungnya sambil nyengir.

Earl Phantomhive berbicara sebentar pada Paula dan Butlernya, lalu pergi meninggalkan toko berdua dan menghilang ditengah arus manusia yang bergerak di trotoar.

* * *

><p>"Ciel, kau akan ikut pertandingannya?", Lizzy menggenggam tangan Ciel khawatir.<p>

Mereka berada di taman di dekat sana. Dijalan setapak yang rimbun tertutup semak anggur yang tinggi dan pohon-pohon rindang

"Yaaa, begitulah," Ciel memalingkan mukanya.

Lizzy melepaskan pegangannya. Ciel kembali memandang Lizzy. Pasti ia sedang memasang muka cemberutnya dan berkata, "Cieeeelll!"

Ternyata muka itu memandangnya dengan dingin. Lizzy mengambil potongan dahan panjang yang banyak berserakan di bawah pohon.

Tiba-tiba ia mengayunkan dengan sigap kearah Ciel. Ciel menghindar mundur. Lizzy maju lagi, Ciel berputar menghindar, membuat Lizzy berjalan melewatinya.

"Ada apa?" suaranya keras berusaha membangunkan Lizzy.

Mata itu kosong, hanya berfokus pada dirinya.

Lizzy meningkatkan kecepatannya, Ciel menunduk menghindari tebasan yang terakhir. Ia lalu berdiri dan berbalik

"Elizabeth!" suaranya tertahan saat Lizzy sudah ada dibelakangnya. Batang pohon sudah ada dibawah dagunya

Tangan Ciel mendingin. Napasnya terengah, berbanding terbalik dengan napas Lizzy yang masih teratur. Hampir tanpa suara. Angin musim panas berhembus menggoyang dedaunan diatas mereka menjadi satu-satunya pergerakan disekitar mereka.

"Mengertikah?", Lizzy menurunkan dahan pohonnya. Ditaruhnya lagi dibawah pohon. Ciel masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Pertandingan nanti malam akan berlangsung seperti tadi. Ya, memang dengan pengaman, tapi tetap saja...",

tiba-tiba ia terbatuk, "ya ampun...maaf aku sudah memaksa tubuhmu,", ia terengah.

Ciel berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku Ciel Phantomhive, Lizzy, dan aku tidak akan kalah dalam permainanku sendiri",

"Tapi ini bukan permainan, Ciel!",

"Tentu tidak. Ini lebih untukmu, juga untukku.",

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa aku kalah dalam pertandingan ini! Tapi aku tak ingin kamu yang dikalahkan!",

Hening.

"Oh, bukan maksudku kau lemah Ciel, tidak, bukan begitu...", Lizzy memegang dadanya dan terbatuk keras.

"Ayo kita kembali,", Ciel berbalik meninggalkan Lizzy.

"Ciel!", Lizzy menahan tangan Ciel.

"Tenanglah Lizzy. Bukan permainan yang aku sukai, tapi kemenangan.", Ciel tersenyum menenangkan. Diraihnya tangan Lizzy.

"Tapi...",

"Lagipula, aku harus menang dalam pertandingan ini,"

"Ada apa? apa yang terjadi?" Lizzy semakin keras menggoyangkan tangan Ciel.

"Tidak. tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo. kau harus minum obat." Ciel menggenggam tangan Lizzy, menariknya pelan keluar dari taman.

Lizzy melepaskan tangannya. Ciel menoleh kaget. Tapi Lizzy tersenyum

"Anda mau jalan, Miss?" Lizzy menekuk tangannya dan menyodorkannya pada Ciel.

Diam sebentar, lalu, "Dengan senang hati, Sir,",

"Kau tahu Ciel. Aku masih sangat ingin mengetahui motifasimu ikut pertandingan ini,"

"Dan aku tidak akan mau memberitahumu,"

"Sudah kuduga," Lizzy tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya

"Setidaknya untuk saat ini,"

"Apa?" Lizzy menoleh

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang melihat rajutan wanita itu. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan mencobanya,", Lizzy menunjuk seorang wanita tua yang sedang merajut di bangku taman.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa.",

"Ng...Ciel,"

"Hmmm?"

"Bisakah..."

"Aku tidak akan cerita"

"Bukan...Bisakah...jalanmu lebih dilembutkan?"

* * *

><p>Makan siang berlangsung dengan kaku. Setidaknya itu menurut Rudolf. Dia masih tidak habis pikir pemuda mungil didepannya ini pilihan Lizzy. Ia bahkan lebih muda dari Lizzy.<p>

Setidaknya sekalipun ini pilihan orangtua mereka, toh setidaknya mereka tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, kenapa setidaknya, Lizzy memikirkan dahulu keputusannya. Mempertimbangkan dirinya.

Ia menoleh memandang Lizzy yang memakan cakenya dengan tenang. Tapi melihat selang waktu antara satu suapan dengan yang lain, memang bisa diperkirakan Lizzy sangat suka cake. Ada perasaan kalah dalam hatinya karena ia tidak percaya pada Phantomhive.

"Pertandingan masih 5 jam lagi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?", Phantomhive bertanya pada Lizzy.

"Entah." Lizzy menjawab sekenanya tanpa menoleh pada Phantomhive,

"Dan anda?" ia menoleh memandang Rudolf dan Celia,

"Mungkin berlatih," Rudolf memotong meat ball dipiringnya,

"Aku akan meneruskan rajutanku, mungkin," Celia menjawab.

"Merajut apa?"

"Syal. Kakakku akan pulang dari Prancis musim dingin ini, jadi aku ingin menghadiahkan itu padanya…" Celia menggantung kalimatnya saat dilihatnya Phantomhive terlihat berbinar,

"Sungguh? Sudah sampai mana kau melakukannya? Kenapa tidak bilang! Tahu begitu aku bawa perlengkapan merajutku. Aku tadi melihat rajutan yang menarik.," Phantomhive menjawab dengan semangat.

"Eh? Sungguh? Anda….suka merajut, Earl?" Celia berkedip.

"Tidak juga. Aku senang semua kerajinan. Aku juga sekarang sedang membuat…", Phantomhive berhenti.

Rudolf menurunkan garpunya, Celia berkedip, dan Lizzy menutup mukanya,

"Aku sedang membuat….rancangan produk untuk perusahaan. Anda tahu? Terkadang kita harus merasakan sendiri tekstur bahan untuk produksi, jadi aku tahu sedikit soal…yaaa….hal-hal itu.",

"Oh begitukah? Anda sungguh perfeksionis, Earl," Rudolf tersenyum, dilapnya mulutnya dengan serbet, tapi Celia bisa merasakan kursinya bergetar karena Rudolf.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak juga. Tapi kepuasan pelanggan tidak bisa diukur hanya dengan data, bukan," Phantomhive tersenyum kikuk.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Untuk menurunkan makanan," Rudolf berbicara sambil menyingkirkan piringnya kesamping.

"Kau ada ide?", Celia memandangnya,

"Yaah. Tidak. Aku hanya bisa menyarankan kita jalan sampai ke Hall.",

"Tidak apa. Lumayan untuk membunuh waktu," Lizzy tersenyum sopan.

"Baiklah. Ayo," Ia menggandeng Lizzy.

"Anda keberatan?" Earl Phantomhive menyodorkan tangannya pada Celia.

"Dengan senang hati,".

* * *

><p>Musim panas mampu mengubah London yang muram menjadi ceria. Orang hilir mudik masuk kedalam toko. Rudolf tidak henti-hentinya mengajak bicara Lizzy, walau ia hanya menjawab sepatah atau duapatah kata dengan sopan.<p>

"Kau kenapa?" Rudolf menatap Lizzy,

"Aku? Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena terlalu panas,"

"Begitukah?", ia lalu menyentuhkan dahinya kekening Lizzy, membuat Lizzy mundur,

"Bukan panas begitu. Udara terlalu panas."

"Tapi dari tadi kau tidak menanggapi serius pembicaraanku,"

"Oh! Aku sedang tegang memikirkan pertandingan",

"Tegang? Hahaha. Tidak biasanya seorang Elizabeth Middleford tegang",

"Aku Cuma manusia biasa,", Lizzy mengangkat bahu.

"Ayo. Santailah sedikit! Lawanmu kan sahabatmu sendiri!", Rudolf melingkrakan tangannya di pinggang Lizzy. Lizzy berjengit dan maju duluan.

"Hei! Mau kemana?", Rudolf mengejarnya dan mereka menghilang ditengah kerumunan.

Sementara itu dibelakang mereka, Celia merasa tidak enak dengan Earl Phantomhive disebelahnya.

Tapi alangkah herannya ia saat melihat Earl malah menutup mulutnya dan bergetar seperti menahan tawa.

"Ya ampun," ia menarik napas panjang. Sisa tawa masih ada diawajahnya.

"Maafkan Rudolf ya. Kami teman dekat dari kecil. Jadi dia sangat akrab dengan Lizzy,", Celia menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu,", Earl Phantomhive tersenyum.

"Anda tahu. Saya pikir anda seorang yang lebih…yah….kaku. Ternyata anda sangat ramah,"

"Saya merasa tersanjung mendengarnya," Earl tersneyum.

"Ciel!", Lizzy terengah dating dari samping,

"Loh? Kupikir kau sudah duluan,", Earl Phantomhive memiringkan kepalanya. Lizzy dengan tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Earl Phantomhive.

"Emhh….Lizzy…ada apa?", Earl Phantomhive bergetar lagi,

"Menghindari bahaya,", ia masih melihat sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu, lalu dilihatnya Celia ada disebelah sang Earl.

"Oh, err…..Celia, maaf,", Lizzy mengangguk.

"Tidak apa. Memang dia punyamu kan? Baiklah, biar aku cari Rudolf si anak hilang itu,", Celia melambai lalu berlari kearah Rudolf menghilang.

* * *

><p>"Dasar sial! Rasanya ingin kuberitahu saja dia siapa aku!", Ciel mengumpat. Dilepaskannya pelukan tangannya.<p>

"Kau lucu, Ciel!", Lizzy menahan tawa.

"Haha. Ya. Lucu," Ciel menatap Lizzy kesal.

"Ah! Itu Rudolf!", Lizzy berteriak. Hup. Ciel langsung memeluk lengan Lizzy lagi.

"Ya ampun,", Lizzy menghapus air matanya lalu mengatur napas.

"Mungkin harusnya seperti ini," Lizzy menarik Ciel mendekat,

"Sekarang kau aman," Lizzy nyengir.

"Loh, Ada apa Ciel? Mukamu memerah? Kau sakit?",

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa.", Ciel menunduk. Entah mengapa ia merasa aman disamping Lizzy.

Yah, setidaknya dari Rudolf.

* * *

><p>*KOMPRYANG!* HIAAAAT!<p>

(_-_-)_

maaf yaaaa, jadi terlalu dramaaaa

m u_u m

disini ada banyak sudut pandang. kalau ada Phantomhive, berarti sudut pandang orang yang gak tahu Ciel sama Lizzy tukar tubuh. kalau udah Ciel, yaaaa berarti beneran Ciel yang ngomong.

Kayaknya asik aja buat nyoba sudut pandang tiap orang.

ribet ya?

gomen gomen.

Terus, saya seneng bikin Ciel jadi uke dan Lizzy jadi seme *loh, kok uke seme*

buat yang koreksi, makasih banget ^^. terbantu sekali. ini udah dibaca bolak balik. tapi maaf kalo masih banyak yang salah ^^


	6. When the sword fall

Lizzy duduk di tempat duduk untuk VIP di balkon. Ia tidak bisa tenang sedari tadi.

Mereka kembali ke Hall jam lima. Lalu mengikuti jamuan bersama Yang Mulia Ratu hingga Jam tujuh. Tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara, apalagi melatih Ciel. Ciel dan ia hanya makan dalam diam. Ciel hanya membuka mulut saat di tanay oleh Ratu mengenai kesiapannya.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia. ", Ciel tersenyum.

"Ya ampun, Ciel, kau tentu bahagia memiliki tunangan seperti ia," Ratu berbicara pada Lizzy.

"Haha. Tentu, Yang Mulia," dan tidak ada pembicaraan lagi karena Sang Ratu mengalihkan pembicaraan seputar perjalanannya baru-baru ini ke India.

Lizzy memandang arena dibawahnya. Arena tempat ia seharusnya bertanding. Tidak masalah baginya bila ia kalah, tapi ia tidak ingin Ciel yang dikalahkan.

Malam itu Hall Utama hapir penuh oleh para penonton. Atapnya yang terbuat dari kaca meneruskan sinar mentari musim panas yang masih bersinar bahkan di jam ini, walau sudah tidak begitu terang. Beberapa lilin dan obor penerangan tetap dinyalakan untuk membantu.

Para hadirin terbatas untuk peserta ujian, keluarga mereka, anggota _Royal Knight_, dan Keluarga kerajaan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, selamat datang dipertandingan Final Calon Royal Knight," seorang Pria berdiri di tengah arena pertandingan.

"Sebelumnya, suatu kehormatan Yang Mulia ada disini,", pria itu membungkuk ke arah sang Ratu yang duduk di deretan paling atas jejeran untuk para anggota Royal Knight dan keluarga kerajaan. Para hadirin berdiri dan lagu "_God save our Queen_" dimainkan para pemain orkestra.

Sang Ratu berdiri saat lagu selesai,

"Ini merupakan hari besar dimana dua putra-putri Britania menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai calon kstaria pelindung Britania Raya. Aku, sebagai Ratu yang kelak akan mereka lindungi, berharap semoga yang terbaiklah yang menang. Dan bagi lawannya, tentu suatu yang hebat bisa sampai ditahap ini dan patutlah kita mengapresiasinya. Dan aku sangat mengharapkan sportifitas dijunjung tinggi." para hadirin bertepuk tangan,

"Dan oleh kerenanya," sang Ratu menganggkat gaunnya dan berjalan kebawah menuju jejeran para penguji yang dekat dengan arena pertandingan,

"Sudikah kiranya bila aku duduk disini?", ia menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

Terdengar suara gumam dimana-mana. Asisten Ratu, John, datang berlari.

"Yang Mulia, mohon kembali ketempat anda," ia berbisik panik.

"Ya ampun, John, akukan hanya meminta untuk duduk disini, bukan mengirimkan pasukan _Scotland Yard_ menyerangmu," Yang Mulia mengangguk sedikit saat seorang tetua pasukan pelindung mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, Lord McBride! Apa yang anda lakukan?" ia semakin panik melihat sang Ratu duduk.

"John, bila kau masih berbicara seperti itu, aku akan sungguh-sungguh meminta _Scotland Yard_ menangkapmu dengan tuduhan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan terhadap Ratu." Ratu Victoria berbicara tanpa melihatnya. Ia sibuk tersenyum pada para penguji di kanan-kirinya.

"Tapi...", John masih ragu,

"Kembalilah ketempatmu. Aku duduk diantara para kstatria tertangguh di Britania Raya.", Ratu Victoria berbalik menatap John.

John menghelai napas. Membungkuk dan kembali ketempatnya.

"Tenanglah, John," Earl Grey menepuk pundaknya. John hanya memandang kesal.

Disaat yang sama, Ciel dan Rudolf sudah ada di lorong yang terhubung ke arena. Rudolf memeluk helmnya dan Ciel melihat keluar kearah sang Ratu.

"Ya ampun. Selalu begitu," ia bergumam.

"Siapa?", Rudolf bertanya,

"Tidak. Lupakan", Ciel berbalik, berjalan melewati Rudolf.

"Kau tetap tenang seperti biasa, Lizzy,"

"Hmm," Ciel memakai helmnya.

"Kau, serius dengan…yaah….yang kau ucapkan tadi pagi?"

"Serius. Aku menyukai permainan, tapi aku tidak pernah main-main,"

"Oh ya. Yah….baiklah," Rudolf menghelai napas. Ia lalu berjalan kearah Ciel dan menggenggam tangannya,

"Kau tahu? Ini….agak kasar, yaa… setidaknya bagiku,"

Ciel menarik tangannya lalu duduk

"Kalau begitu menyerahlah," Ciel tersenyum manis,

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah melihat padaku," Rudolf meninggikan suaranya.

"Maka lawan aku," Ciel mengambil pedangnya, mengayunkannya sedikit, dan berbalik meninggalkan Rudolf.

"Lanjutkan", suara Ratu terdengar tenang.

"Baiklah. Ini dia para calon Ksatria Britania, Lord Rudolf Amadeus Alfred Griffdigger dan Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford",

Tidak terlalu banyak yang terkejut saat nama kedua disebut mengingat para penonton adalah peserta dari tingkat lain dan keluarga mereka, juga para _Royal Knight_ yang terkadang mengajar saat mereka berlatih.

"Peraturan sederhana. Pertandingan dilakukan selama 30 menit. Bila pada batas waktu yang diberikan belum ada yang menyerah, keluar dari arena, atau mengalami keadaan dimana tidak bisa meneruskan pertandingan akibat serangan lawan, kemenangan akan didasarkan dari perhitungan poin. Titik serang boleh dimana saja,"

Pertandingan menggunakan pedang _Épée_. Lebih aman dari pedang yang biasa dipakai para kstaria, namun bila dilumuri nafsu membunuh yang kuat bisa menjadi senjata yang mematikan.

"Mulai!"

Rudolf menunggu serangan dari Ciel. Ciel sudah mengantisipasinya. Rudolf seorang yang gentleman yang bahkan dipertarungan seperti inipun membiarkan wanita menyerang terlebih dahulu.

Serangan pertama Ciel mengincar tangan. Sehebat apapun, pertandingan ini harus memegang pedang dengan tangan.

Rudolf melesat dan menempatkan posisinya tepat dibelakang Ciel.

Alih-alih menoleh, Ciel berlari menjauh dan seperti perhitungannya, kecepatan Rudolf unggul atasnya, dan dengan kecepatan itu, sebuah ayunan sedikit akan besar efekknya.

Ciel berhenti, lalu mengayunkan dengan kencang pedangnya kejalur lari Rudolf, membuat pemuda itu tertahan akibat hantaman keras diperutnya.

Tapi tentu tidak menghentikan serangan Rudolf. Ia mengincar hal yang sama dengan Ciel. Gerakannya cepat tetapi kasar, itu yang bisa dilihat Ciel. Ia memang pengamat yang baik, tapi seorang petarung yang buruk. Tapi setidaknya, arah serangan Rudolf bisa ia baca.

Ia mencoba untuk memancing Rudolf mendekati tepi arena, tetapi tidak berhasil. Ia tidak mudah terprofokasi.

Beberapa kali taktiknya dicoba untuk menjatuhkan Rudolf, sebanyak itu juga ia dikalahkan.

_Slap_. Sebuah hantaman yang tajam mendarat dipunggung tangan Ciel, membuatnya reflex melepaskan genggaman pedangnya.

"Ciel!", Lizzy berdiri dari kursinya. Sebastian menepuk punggung Lizzy memintanya tenang.

"Apabila anda tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan ini, maka pemenangnya adalah,"

"Tunggu!' Ciel mengambil pedangnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Ayo mulai," ia mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Rudolf. Ada bersit keraguan dimata Rudolf sebelum akhirnya maju.

Ciel menahan serangan pertama. Tangan kirinya bukan tangan yang aktif dan tangan kanannya bergetar menahan sakit.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit di sekitar bahu kirinya. Belum sempat ia tahu apa yang terjadi Rudolf membuang pedangnya dan menggendongnya sambil berteriak.

Beberapa pengawal dan paramedis turun ke arena. Ruangan yang semula khidmat berubah panik.

"Sebastian! Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa mereka merubungi Ciel?", Lizzy berdiri mencoba melihat dengan jelas.

"Bila anda izinkan saya akan melihat kebawah.",

"Aku ikut," Lizzy melompat ke bawah dan berlari kearah arena yang sudah dikepung oleh pengawal dan pasukan penjaga.

"Ciel! Ciel!", Lizzy berusah menembus brigade pengawal yang mengelilingi arena.

"Tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan ruangan!", suara Ratu menggelegar membelah kepanikan.

"Telah terjadi penyerangan. Apabila ada orang yang meninggalkan tempat duduknya akan didakwa dengan tuduhan penyerangan", suara Lord Middleford, ketua pengawal Ratu mengambil komando.

Beberapa orang kembali ketempat duduknya. Banyak anak yang menangis dan para pria yang menenangkan istri mereka.

"Tolong anda kembali ketempat duduk anda," seorang pengawal mendorong pelan Lizzy.

"Kumohon! Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Ciel….Elizabeth, apa yang terjadi dengannya?", Lizzy masih berusaha melewati pengawal itu. Ia sudah siap untuk menjatuhkan lelaki didepannya sebelum seseorang menepuk pengawal itu.

"Dia keluarga Elizabeth. Biarkan dia masuk," Rudolf tiba-tiba ada dibelakang pengawal itu. Baju pelindungnya yang berwarna putih kontras dengan darah yang menempel disana.

"Rudolf!", Lizzy berlari kearahnya. Dicengkramnya lengan Rudolf.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana dia?",

"Tenanglah. Dia ada sudah dibawa petugas medis. Lengan kirinya terluka. Ada benda tajam yang melukainya…", Rudolf berhenti saat melihat air mata jatuh dari mata Phantomhive didepannya.

"Bila….bila….", Lizzy menutup mukanya.

"Er….yah…tenanglah…dia tidak apa-apa…petugas medis sudah memberi pertolongan pertama.", Rudolf menggaruk pipinya dengan kaku. Pemuda didepannya masih terisak.

"Ah, terimakasih sudah menjaga tuan muda saya, Tuan Rudolf," Sebastian berdiri diantara mereka. Ia lalu berbalik dan berlutut.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Lengan kirinya terluka. Darah yang keluar memang cukup banyak, tapi tidak membahayakan,"

Lizzy tidak menjawab. Ia masih terisak. Dicengkramnya bahu Sebastian dan mulai terbatuk keras. Napasnya terasa lebih sesak dari sebelumnya. Ia tentu tidak bisa tenang bila belum melihat Ciel. Ia tidak ingin mimpi buruknya, saat Ciel pergi, saat tidak ada harapan untuknya kembali, datang lagi.

Lizzy mulai terbatuk lagi. Napasnya mulai tidak teratur.

Sebastian menggendongnya. Dilihatnya tangan yang memegang bahunya mulai bergetar dan cengkraman itu lebih kuat.

"Kami akan pergi sekarang. Saya rasa tuan muda butuh meminum obatnya,", ia mengangguk dan meninggalkan Rudolf yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sebastian membaringkan Lizzy di sebuah sofa panjang didekat arena dan menaruh inhaler dimulutnya.

"Hiruplah," Sebastian menekan inhaler itu, membiarkan obat membuka jalur pernapasan Lizzy lagi.

Rona diwajah Lizzy sudah kembali. Napasnya kini lebih teratur dan tenang. Sebastian lalu berdiri.

"Mohon kembali ketem….ada apa?" seorang petugas menghampiri mereka.

"Beliau sedang sakit. Saya sedang memberikan obat,"

Petugas itu memandang Lizzy yang seperti berusaha bernapas.

"Ya ampun. Saya akan memanggil paramedic," ia lalu berlari dan tak lama berhenti dan berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Saya rasa saya saja yang memanggil petugas medis," Sebastian siap berjalan sebelum berhenti saat bagian belakang jasnya ditarik Lizzy.

"Jangan pergi…aku…tidak ingin menunggu orang lagi…",

"Tapi kondisi anda….",

"Aku mohon….jangan pergi…"

Sebastian berlutut disebelah Lizzy.

"Apa yang anda rasakan?"

"Dingin….",

"Saya akan segera kembali,"

"Jangan pergi.…bawa aku…ketempat Ciel…."

"Bila anda sudah baikkan…Tenanglah, tuan muda tidak selemah itu,"

"Bawa aku, Sebastian…" matanya menyala tegas. Ada gurat luka terpancar.

"Tentu, bila itu perintah anda," ia berkata pelan.

Direngkuhnya Lizzy dan diangkatnya ia.

Lizzy memejamkan matanya. Reaksi obatnya mulai berkerja. Ia bergumam.

"Sebastian, kau hangat," Lizzy bergumam.

"Begitukah?"

"Andai kau Ciel…..andai….", Sebastian membawa Lizzy membelah kerumunan yang lalu lalang.

Sebastian memandang wajah Lizzy. Wajah tuan mudanya. Tapi jiwa dalam tubuh itu berbeda. Jiwa yang kini ada didalamnya adalah jiwa yang ceria, jiwa yang penuh warna, walau sisa kelabu masih jelas terasa.

Ciel merasakan panas dilengan kirinya.

"Miss Middleford, anda dapat mendengar saya?", suara seorang wanita terdengar. Lama-lama terdengar suara-suara lain dan bisa ia rasakan ia sedang berbaring di ranjang.

"Ngg…", Ciel mencoba berdiri tetapi badannya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia najamkan matanya berusaha melihat siapa lawan bicaranya.

"Mohon berbaring dahulu. Anda kehilangan cukup banyak darah.", seorang petugas paramedic berbaju putih.

"Lizzy!", terdengar suara seorang pemuda dan derap langkah kearahnya.

"Oh Tuhan, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kau rasakan?", wajah Edward ada didepannya.

"Master Edward, mohon mundur. Kami akan melakukan tindakan,' seseorang menarik Edward mundur dan menghilang.

"Saya kakaknya!",

"Kalau begitu bertingkahlah seperti kakaknya! Mereka akan mengoprasinya!", sayup suara terdengar.

"Tapi…",

"Kami juga menghawatirkannya, Edward,", suara-suara itu semakin kecil, dan terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

Ciel menghelai napas, lalu memejamkan mata. Ia merasakan tusukan jarum ditangannya, lalu tidak ada lagi yang terasa.

* * *

><p>UPDATE! WOHOOO!<p>

maaf maaf...saya lagi nonton konser Vocaloid...*tidak bertanggung jawab mode :on*

yaa...gimana? Ciel lawan Rudolf hadir! Hint Lizzy x Sebastian hadir!...bahkan Earl Grey hadir!

hohoho.

Sebenarnya saya bingung...apa sebenarnya Ciel itu jago pedang? Pas diliat di anime pas dia lawan Alois dia cuma bisa bertahan *dasar uke *plak**

Tapi FF ini lebih ke komiknya sih...

Tunggulah! Konflik puncak segera datang! *janji madu mode : on*

Sebenarnya udah kepikiran mau konflik puncaknya gimana...cuma bingung cara kesananya gimana...

hmm hmm...

Makasih udah nunggu dan selamat menikmati ^^.


	7. Evidence

Lady Middleford duduk tegak disamping ranjang anaknya. Edward berjalan mengitari kamar dengan resah.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," ia berkata pada ibunya.

"Tenanglah Edward. Dokter bilang ia akan sadar satu atau dua jam lagi.",

"Tapi...",

"Duduklah." Edward menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Kakinya mengetuk-ketuk untuk mengurangi kegelisahannya.

"Permisi," sebuah suara datang dari balik pintu diiringi suara ketukan.

Lady Middleford menggerakkan jarinya memberi tanda untuk membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Master Edward," butler bejas buntut hitam berdiri didepannya. Ia lalu menepi memberi jalan pada orang dibelakangnya. Phantomhive.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Edward?", Lizzy masuk sambil memeluk sebuket bunga.

"Dia masih tertidur," Edward menjawab sekenannya.

Lizzy mendekat ke tempat tidur. Ia melihat wajahnya tertidur pulas. Ia sudah akan berpikiran buruk bila tidak melihat perutnya naik turun pelan.

"Terimkasih sudah datang, Ciel," Lady Middleford menyadarkan Lizzy.

"Oh. Ya. Ini, silahkan," Lizzy menyerahkan bunganya. Hampir saja ia akan berkata "ibu,".

"Apa dia...", Lizzy memandang ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Dokter bilang untuk membiarkannya tidur dahulu,"

"Syukurlah...", Lizzy meraih tangan Ciel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!", Edward memotong pegangan Lizzy.

"Edward, jaga sikapmu," Lady Elizabeth berdiri. Tiba-tiba badannya limbung. Sigap ia meraih sandaran kursinya. Sebastian bergegas memeganginya dan memapahnya ke sofa panjang.

"Ibu istirahatlah. Jangan sampai orang sakitnya bertambah lagi," Edward memberikan minum pada ibunya.

"Kau benar, Edward. Bahkan aku tidak mampu untuk menegur rambut urakanmu, butler," Lady Middleford meluruskan kakinya.

"Maafkan kelalaian saya," Sebastian membungkuk lalu melihat ke sekeliling.

Kamar itu cukup luas untuk kamar rumah sakit. Dengan jendela besar dan walpaper bergaya bermotif elegan. Tapi Sebastian tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ada lemari untuk pakaian dan sebuah meja tulis dengan laci, tapi tidak mungkin ada disana.

"Saya rasa saya akan pergi mengambil teh," ia lalu mundur dan berjalan keluar.

Lizzy memandang pintu yang ditutup. Ia masih memerhatikan ibunya. Mata itu terlihat lelah sekali. Betapa sebenarnya ia seorang ibu yang lembut. Lizzy menyentuh tangan Lady Middleford.

"Istirahatlah. Sebastian pasti sedang membuatkan makanan sekarang. Kalian sepertinya belum makan apa-apa dari kemarin,"

"Tentu saja. Kami sibuk menjaga Lizzy," Edward duduk disamping ranjang Lizzy.

"Andai aku tidak dicegah Sebastian dan tidak ditahan asma tentu aku akan berlari ke sini," Lizzy mulai kesal dengan kakakknya.

"Yah, terimakasih sudah mau datang, Ciel."

"Dimana Lord Middleford?", Lizzy menyadari ketidakhadiran ayahnya.

"Ia masih ada ditempat kejadian. Mencari beberapa petunjuk apa yang melukai Lizzy.",

"Oh, berarti bukan Rudolf yang melakukannya?",

"Bodoh. Bocah itu jatuh hati pada Lizzy. Lagi pula kata dokter lukanya bukan dari pedang. Tidak ditemukan bekas darah dipedang.",

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya liat Rudolf berlari kearahnya sambil berteriak, dan langsung dirubung oleh pengawal dan orang-orang lain,"

Lizzy melihat ke arah ranjang. Ciel mengerang sedikit, lalu membuka mata perlahan.

"Ah...", ia menghalangi matanya dari silau cahaya pagi.

"Lizzy!" Edward berlari kearahnya. Didekapnya Ciel yang haya terdiam menugumpulkan nyawa.

"Ed...ward?" Ciel bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ya, ada apa?" Edward melepaskan Ciel.

"Dimana?" Ciel memandang sekeliling.

"Kau dirumah sakit. Dokter bilang kondisimu sudah tidak apa-apa tapi..." Edward menggantung kalimatnya. Pandangan adiknya sudah beralih pada pemuda mungil disampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Lizzy mendekat. Tidak ada tangis. Tidak ada pelukan. Tidak ada jeritan berlebihan. Hanya kalimat itu.

Ciel merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, padahal ia benci sekali dengan teriakan Lizzy, dengan air mata yang mudah sekali menetes, dengan cara bicaranya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Agak sedikit pusing,"

Lizzy tersenyum, "syukurlah,"

"Kau mau makan?" Lady Middleford mendekat.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," Ciel menjawab dengan sopan.

Lizzy melihat kepintu, lalu, "Kurasa Sebastian masih lama. Aku masih ada keperluan. Nanti aku akan kesini lagi,".

"Semoga cepat sembuh," Lizzy tersenyum pada Ciel, membungkuk pada Lady Middleford dan menepuk punggung Edward lalu berlalu keluar dari kamar.

Lizzy mempercepat langkahnya, meminta pusat informasi menyiapkan kereta kuda untuknya dan pergi menuju hall.

Sementara itu, Sebastian datang dengan troli makan berisi beberapa makanan dan teh. Ia lalu menyiapkan 4 teh dan memberikannya satu persatu sampai ia sadar Lizzy tidak ada di ruangan.

"Dimana Miss...maksud saya Tuan Muda?" ia bertanya pada Ciel.

"Ia bilang ia ada perlu sebentar. Nanti ada dia akan kembali," Ciel meminum tehnya tidak peduli.

"Sebastian, sambil menunggu Ciel, bisakah kau menunggui Lizzy?" Lady Middleford berdiri dan meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Ibu mau kemana?" Edward memprotes keputusan ibunya.

"Aku masih ada keperluan di istana. Ayahmu membutuhkan ibu," Lady Middleford berjalan dan mengambil jas berjalannya.

"Ayo Eddy, temani ibu. Kita setidaknya harus melakukan sedikit pembersihan," Lady Middleford menggaet Edward yang berusaha menolak.

"Tapi ibu..." ia segera berlari mengambil jas berjalannya setelah Lady Middleford memandang tajam dirinya.

"Aku percayakan padamu, butler. Bila ada apa-apa beritahu pihak rumah sakit, mereka akan meneruskan padaku atau suamiku. Paula akan datang 2-3 jam lagi. Seharusnya ia sudah berangkat dari Manor House kami." Lady Middleford berjalan dan mengecup pipi Ciel.

"Istirahatlah," dan berbalik pada Sebastian.

"Dan atur rambutmu,".

"Jangan berani-berani macam-macam, butler," Edward memandang penuh ancaman dan buru-buru menuyusul ibunya.

Pintu menutup. Ciel menyenderkan tubuhnya lelah.

"Dasar," ia memejamkan mata kesal.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda?" Sebastian mengambil cangkir kosong dari tangan Ciel.

"Kau liat sendiri." Ciel memandang bunga yang dibawa Lizzy.

"Apa...well...bagaimana dengan Lizzy?"

"Lady Ellizabeth agak asma kemarin,"

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia ingin dengar, tapi,"Oh. Tubuhku merepotkannya, rupanya." Ciel menatap pintu yang diketuk.

"Masuk,"

Paula masuk menghambur,

"AAAAA! Nonaaaa" ia memeluk Ciel.

"Ya ampun! Anda tidak apa-apa? Lagi-lagi! Keterlaluan sekali orang yang melakukan ini. Ooooh!"

"Lagi?" Ciel mendorong Paula pelan.

"Ah, Mr. Sebastian. Bisa anda keluar sebentar? Aku akan memandikan nona dulu. Ibu anda berpesan," Paula menambahkan saat melihat tatapan tidak suka Ciel.

"Tidak masalah," Sebastian tersenyum dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Sebastian, tunggu!" Ciel berteriak. Sebastian kembali dan mendekat melihat tanda yang diberikan Ciel.

"Selidiki semua tentang ini. Laporkan padaku secepatnya." Ciel berbisik lalu kembali bersender.

"Mengerti, Sebastian? Yang warna pink." ia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya saat Sebastian menutup pintu.

"Anda menitipkan sesuatu?" Paula mendekat sambil membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk.

"Begitulah.".

"Ayo nona. Badan anda pasti lengket sekali," Paula membuka baju Ciel. Sekali lagi Ciel menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Oh maaf, apakah saya mengenai luka anda?", Paula berhenti.

"Engg...tidak, tidak, lukaku disebelah kiri. Aku hanya merasa sedikit silau,"

"Oh. Saya pikir luka anda yang ini belum kering," Ciel hanya diam membiarkan Paula meneruskan pekerjannya.

"Yak, selesai," Paula merapikankerah Ciel dan memberikan cermin padanya.

"Anda terlihat lebih segar sekarang,"

Ciel membuka mata, lalu digulungnya lengan baju sebelah kanannya. Ada luka baret memanjang.

"Hei, Paula, apa penyebab luka yang ini?" ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Paula.

"Ng...kalau tidak salah saat bulan lalu. Anda ingat? Saat kereta kuda kita dihentikan sepulang dari rumah Master Ciel. Untung sekali mereka hanya bertiga,"

"Diserang?" Ciel semakin heran.

"Iya. Ya ampun. Bisa-bisanya anda lupa.",

Ciel tergagap, "Tentu aku ingat. Hanya memastikan,". Paula lalu memandang bekas luka itu.

"Berarti tinggal ini dan yang dilengan kiri nona yang masih berbekas, ya..."

"Memang masih ada lagi?" Apa yang sebenarnya sudah dilakukan Lizzy.

"Yaa, anda sedang menguji saya atau bagaimana, nona?" Paula semakin heran.

"Aku...mencoba mengujimu, Paula" Ciel buru-buru menambahkan senyum diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ya ampun, anda meragukan saya? Baiklah! Luka di.."

* * *

><p>Lizzy melewati lorong dan tiba di ruang besar tempat pertandingan kemarin. Polisi dan Scotland Yard berjalan hilir mudik. Bercak darah masih jelas di arena.<p>

"Ciel?" Lizzy menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Ditangannya ada beberapa berkas.

"Selamat pagi, Lord Middleford. Anda tampak lelah. Keberatan bila kita duduk sebentar?" Lizzy mengangkat topinya

Lord Middleford menghembuskan napas. Ia menyerahkan lembaran yang sedang ia pegang pada orang disebelahnya.

"Kita istirahat dulu." ia lalu berjalan dan duduk disebuah sofa.

"Sepertinya berat sekali," Lizzy datang membawa teh dan beberapa kue kecil dari meja panjang berisi makanan.

"Silahkan," ia memberikannya pada Lord Middleford dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau sudah melihat Lizzy, Ciel?"

"Sudah. Ia sudah sadar." Lizzy berkata menenangkan.

"Syukurlah." Lord Middleford meminum tehnya dengan lebih tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Lord Middleford meletakkan cangkirnya, "Kami curiga ini sebenarnya rencana penyerangan terhadap Yang Mulia Ratu,"

"Bagaimana anda bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Kami menemukan sebutir peluru tepat dibawah meja juri. Lizzy tertempak saat ia berdiri sejajar Ratu. Dari pelurunya, sepertinya buatan luar yang belum beredar di Inggris."

"Apakah yang Mulia sudah tahu?"

"Sudah. Beliau langsung menurunkan beberapa tim untuk memeriksa diluar. Kami disini untuk memeriksa orang-orang yang hadir di waktu penyerangan,"

"Bagaimana dengan masyarakat?"

"Ratu meminta untuk dirahasiakan. Bila diumumkan takutnya terjadi kepanikan massal atau pelaku bisa kabur,"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa anda menceritakan pada saya?"

"Karena kau calon suami anakku yang aku percaya, Ciel" Lady Middleford mencubit pipi Lizzy dengan sayang.

Lizzy tersenyum, lalu teringat sesuatu,

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, paman, boleh aku lihat pelurunya?"

"Untuk?"

"Er...aku punya kenalan ahli senjata. Mungkin ia tahu sesuatu,"

Lord Middleford diam sebentar, lalu memanggil seorang bawahannya. Mereka berdiskusi sebentar, dan tak lama peluru itu sudah ada ditangan Lizzy.

"Anda tidak akan kecewa, Lord Middleford" Lizzy menggenggam peluru itu dan memasukkannya ke saku jasnya.

* * *

><p>Malam sudah larut. Paula tertidur di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang Ciel. Ia masih terbangun menatap langit-langit. Ia tidak bisa memanggil Sebastian semudah dulu. Terpaksa menunggu karena Sebastian bisa datang kapan saja.<p>

"Anda menunggu, nona?" sosok Sebastian berdiri tegap bermandikan cahaya bulan dari jendela disampingnya.

"Mana Lizzy?" Ciel duduk tegak, berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Di town house. Tidur.",

"Kau sudah pastikan ia tidak tahu?",

"Saya yakin,"

Ciel menutup mata lalu menatap Sebastian,

"Ceritakan semuanya,"

* * *

><p>Gomen ya telat update u_u.<p>

saya habis USM loh. Rame loh. *alesan*

yaaa...mangga dinikmati. Niatan tadi mau dipanjangin dikit, tapi nanti aja ah, di chapter berikutnya :D

makasih udah nunggu u_u


	8. Sneak Out

Lizzy membuka mata ditengah keheningan malam. Hampir tidak ada suara disana.

Ia lalu membuka lemari bajunya, mengganti piyama dengan bajunya tadi siang, memakai topi dan syal untuk menyembunyikan mukanya.

Dibukanya sedikit pintu kamar dan melihat sekeliling, terdiam sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada pergerakan selain dirinya.

Tadi siang, setelah dari hall ia ia mengunjungi Ciel lagi dan menunggu Sebastian yang sedang pergi berbelanja, yah, setidaknya begitu kata Ciel.

Ditengah acara minum teh, Sebastian datang dengan membawa beberapa _cake_ mungil berwarna pink dan beberapa belanjaan. Selesai meminum teh dan menghabiskan beberapa biskuit, ia dan Sebastian pulang ke town house Ciel.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia segera memohon diri menuju kamar atas yang biasa ia pakai saat menginap disitu, dan meminta Sebastian untuk tidak usah menyiapkan makan malam karena ia akan tidur. Setelah menutup kamar, ia mempersiapkan semua rencananya, memakai piyama, dan tidur.

Teng. Teng. Teng.

Jam besar dilantai bawah menunjukkan jam 12 malam. Lizzy membuka jendela sepelan yang ia bisa. Ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan bagaimana ia bisa keluar tadi. Ada pipa air yang menempel didekatnya. Sambungannya bisa dipakai sebagai pijakan.

Lizzy mulai memanjat turun dan tak lama ia sudah memijakkan kaki di tanah.

Angin berhembus pelan, walau tidak sekeras musim gugur atau sedingin musim dingin, Lizzy menaikkan syalnya, berusaha menutupi mukanya hingga kebawah mata. Ia lalu berjalan menuju gerbang, mamanjatnya dan berlari menyusuri trotoar, menyusuri malam London yang dingin dan berkabut.

Ia berbelok masuk ke gang-gang kecil hingga tiba di dekat dermaga, dan memperlambat langkahnya saat mendengar suara celotehan riang yang riuh rendah.

Lizzy berbelok sekali lagi dan memandang anak-anak yang memenuhi lorong buntu yang sempit, mengelilingi tong yang berisi nyala api, duduk di susunan peti atau kotak, tertawa dan bercanda di antara mereka.

Seorang yang paling dekat dengannya menoleh, memandangnya dengan heran, lalu berteriak,

"Michael!".

Suara tawa makin lama makin pelan. Wajah-wajah itu menoleh kearah sumber teriakan, lalu terus memandang Lizzy.

Seorang anak yang terlihat paling tua turun dari tempat duduknya diatas peti, dan berjalan kearah Lizzy. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakkan membuatnya terlihat ceria tapi matanya yang berkilau biru menunjukkan kewaspadaanya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Micheal sudah berdiri didekat mereka.

"Bisa ikut saya? Ada pesan dari Nona Eliza,"

"Eliza?" Michael memandang anak didepannya dengan heran.

"Katakan saja disini! Kami tidak tahu kalau jangan-jangan kau mau menyelakai Mike!" seorang anak berteriak.

Lizzy menghelai napas. Sebenarnya ide gila datang ketempat anak-anak _Bakker Streat_ dengan wujud Ciel. Yaah, setidaknya baju hangat, syal, malam London yang kelam dan berkabut, bisa membantu penyamarannya.

Lizzy memandang kerumunan yang sudah mengerubungi mereka. Lalu memberi tanda agar Michael mengikutinya menjauh.

Anak-anak lain siap maju kedepan dan meringkus pemuda asing yang baru datang itu, tapi Michael mengangkat tangannya menuyuruh mereka tetap ditempat, dan berjalan mengikuti Lizzy dan berhenti disisi lain gang.

Lizzy memandang kerumunan anak-anak yang sudah sibuk bercanda lagi. Suara mereka hanya terdengar sayup dari tempatnya.

"Saya datang kesini atas suruhan Nona Eliza agar memberikan ini pada Michael McBride," Ia lalu merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengeluarkan bungkusan kertas kecil dan memberikannya pada Michael.

"Bisa tolong selidiki ini?"

"Apa ini?" Michael membukanya, dan Lizzy melihat matanya membesar saat melihat apa isinya.

"Dari mana..."

Lizzy memotong, "Tidak penting dari mana. Nona Eliza dengar kau punya kenalan seorang detektif. Bisa minta tolong ia menyelidikinya? Atau terserah kau dapat informasi dari mana. Ia ingin tahu semua informasi soal peluru ini,"

Michael tampak bersemangat, lalu dimasukannya bungkusan itu ke sakunya.

"Tolong hati-hati. Dan usahakan agar sedikit mungkin orang yang tahu. Kalau bisa malah hanya kau saja. Bila kau ditanya, bilang saja kau menemukannya saat berjalan di dermaga dimalam hari."

"Ada lagi?"

"Tolong selidiki gerakan bawah tanah apa saja yang ada, aktif, atau terbentuk dua sampai tiga bulan ini? Kalau bisa yang berhubungan dengan Ratu atau keluarga kerajaan. Kalau ini tidak masalah kau mengerahkan semuanya, asal tidak ketahuan saja."

"Tugasmu sungguh berat. Benarkah Nona Eliza yang meminta?" Michael membungkuk.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya yakin Nona Eliza siap membayarnya."

"Tidak perlu. Cukup beritahukan siapa kamu. Aku dengar Nona Eliza sedang berbaring di rumah sakit sekarang karena luka serius. Aku sendiri tahu dari kakekku. Kau tahu? Lord McBride yang menjadi salah satu juri,"

Lizzy mengepalkan tangan. Tentu saja! Bodoh, harusnya ia tahu kemungkinan itu.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko menerima pekerjaan dari orang yang tidak jelas. Bahkan tidak menunjukkan wajahnya saat berbicara. Jadi, bagaimana tuan pengantar pesan?" Michael melipat tangannya, menunggu anak didepannya berbicara.

Lizzy melepas kepalan tangannya, lalu menatap Michael.

"Terserah anda mau percaya atau tidak, Michael McBride, tetapi Nona Eliza yakin bila saya menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kelas _Madamosele_ Penelope saat kalian kecil bisa membantu membuatmu percaya,"

Michael terdiam, lalu tertawa keras. Ditariknya tangan Lizzy dengan tiba-tiba, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Lizzy dan berbisik.

"Katakan padanya, aku mau asal dia kencan denganku. Ukkh!" Michael mundur memegang perutnya.

"Nona Eliza berpesan, jawablah seperti itu bila Michael McBride mengajak kencan,"

"Hahaha. Ternyata memang Nona Eliza. Baiklah, aku akan langsung memberitahu hasilnya saat ke rumah sakit nanti."

Lizzy segera menggeleng, hampir membuat syalnya terlepas.

"Jangan. Nona Eliza berpesan untuk jangan berkata apa-apa saat menjenguknya. Ia tidak mau informasi ini bocor. Dan sia-sia saja anda bertanya tentang saya diluar karena Nona Eliza akan berpura-pura tidak tahu meski anda yang bertanya.

Saya akan datang lagi kira-kira dua sampai tiga hari dari sekarang, waktu yang sama. Anda bisa sampaikan pada saya. Bila saya tidak datang setelah hari ketiga, taruh informasinya di rak buku biasa,"

Michael McBride tentu tahu rak buku apa yang dimaksud, tapi ia mengangkat bahu, masih setengah tidak percaya. Tapi berhubung sepertinya akan menarik, dijabatnya tangan Lizzy sebagai tanda ia menyanggupi tugas ini.

Lizzy lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari gang. Ia sengaja berjalan memutar hingga ke tepi kota, lalu bersembunyi di sebuah rumah kosong. Betul dugaannya. Ada beberapa anak-anak yang sembunyi-sembunyi mengikutinya. Saat melihatnya masuk ke pekarangan rumah kosong itu, anak-anak itu segera mundur dan menghilang bersama kegelapan, begitu juga dengan Lizzy, yang segera keluar dan mengarungi malam, kembali ke kediaman Phantomhive.

Jam dibawah berdentang empat kali. Sudah jam empat. Lizzy menahan kantuknya sambil mengganti baju dengan piyama, merapihkannya dan segera menyusup kebawah selimut.

* * *

><p>Lizzy terbangun karena suara denting cangkir yang beradu dengan sendok. Sebastian sedang mengaduk cangkir dan menaruhnya di troli makan.<p>

"Bagaimana tidur anda, nona?" ia memberikan cangkir itu pada Lizzy.

"Teh _Assam_?" Lizzy memandang Sebastian memastikan.

"Tebakan yang bagus, nona," Sebastian tersenyum dan menurunkan baju ganti dan menaruhnya disebelah Lizzy.

"Anda mau sarapan disini sekarang?"

"Di ruang makan saja," Lizzy masih sibuk dengan tehnya tapi matanya terus mengikuti Sebastian. Hatinya tidak tenang saat Sebastian berjalan untuk membuka tirai.

"Ya ampun," Lizzy menahan napas.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Boleh saya minta baju kotor anda kemarin? Saya lupa mengambilnya kemarin,"

Lizzy segera menaruh cangkirnya dan berlari kearah lemari, memberikan baju yang sampai tadi malam masih dipakainya, dan menambahkan senyum manis.

"Hah, andai tuan muda serapih anda," Sebastian menerima baju yang terlipat rapi itu tanpa berkomentar lagi.

"Baiklah, saya rasa saya bisa meninggalkan anda untuk mengganti baju, sekarang," Sebastian membungkuk dan keluar bersama troli makannya. Lizzy menghelai napas lega.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sudah berdiri didekat kursi saat Lizzy turun ke ruang makan.<p>

_Scrambled eggs, sausage,black pudding, salad_ dan limun.

Lizzy duduk di kursi yang disiapkan Sebastian dan mulai memakan dengan pelan. Ruang makan yang begitu besar terasa sangat sepi. Hanya denting sendok dan suara burung yang mengisi.

"Apa jadwal hari ini, Sebastian?" Lizzy melap mulutnya.

"Tuan muda seharusnya sekarang pergi ke_ Scotland_ sore ini untuk pertemuan bisnis esok hari, tetapi mengingat kondisi, saya akan membuat jadwal pengganti. Lalu untuk pagi ini ada acara penggalangan dana dengan yayasan Hope di Umbridge dan pengecekan ke pabrik."

Lizzy berfikir, lalu, "Aku bisa ikut ke acara penggalangan dana itu. Mungkin sore nanti kita bisa ke rumah sakit menjenguk Ciel.

"Tapi kalau Ciel tidak keberatan," Lizzy segera menambahkan.

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Justru apakah itu tidak merepotkan anda?" Sebastian membereskan peralatan makan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?",

"Hanya datang dan menikmati acara yang sudah disiapkan pihak yayasan."

"Tidak masalah,"

"Baiklah, saya akan siap kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi. Bila anda tidak keberatan, mohon tunggu sebentar,"

Sebastian berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Lizzy dan gelas limunnya.

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang, Earl Phantomhive," seorang wanita menjabat tangan Lizzy dengan bersemangat.<p>

"Beliau Miss Helen, pemilik panti asuhan ini," Sebastian berbisik.

"Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya," ia tidak enak melihat ruangan yang sudah terisi banyak orang.

"Tidak, tidak. Terimakasih sudah datang. Silahkan duduk disini. Anak-anak sudah siap dengan pementasan mereka," ia mempersilahkan Lizzy duduk disebuah sofa yang menghadap panggung.

Lizzy mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruangan sudah hampir penuh. Tua, muda, dan kebanyakan anak-anak. Mereka sibuk berceloteh riang. Di depan, ditempatnya duduk, beberapa deret sofa berisikan lelaki dan wanita yang lebih tua dan tampak terhormat, sangat kontras dengan penonton sederhana dibelakang mereka.

Tirai ditarik keatas. Anak-anak bermunculan dari kanan kiri panggung memainkan peran mereka masing-masing.

Lizzy sangat suka pementasan. Apapun. Ia suka ceritanya. Ia suka aktris dan aktornya, ia suka kostumnya. Tapi ia jarang sekali pergi ke pementasan dengan Ciel, dan ia memaklumi itu. Bukankah tugas utama istri yang baik adalah mendampingi suaminya? Lizzy tiba-tiba mengipaskan tangannya dengan muka bersemu.

"Ada apa?" Sebastian yang duduk dibelakangnya bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa.." Lizzy memegang pipinya yang masih terasa panas.

Lampu dimatikan dan layar diangkat. Pementasan dimulai. Sebastian melihat raut muka Lizzy yang serius memperhatikan pementasan, tak jarang ia tertawa kecil untuk beberapa adegan.

"Antonio, mengapa kau pergi?" seorang artis wanita menggapai tangannya hampa didepan seorang aktor yang berdiri tegar menatap penonton.

"Aku harus pergi, Clea. Aku pernah mati, dan kini aku diberikan kesempatan lagi,"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau harus pergi lagi?" Clea memegang kaki Antonio.

"Karena kesempatanku ini harus dibayar dengan membalaskan mereka yang tidak mendapatkan kesempatan yang sama,"

"Tapi mereka sudah mati, Antonio. Kau tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar mereka inginkan,"

"Aku tahu Clea. Aku sangat tahu,"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Bila memang itu yang harus kulakukan, tidak ada keraguan pada diriku,"

Tirai lalu turun.

"Kau tahu Sebastian," Lizzy menatap tirai yang mulai terangkat lagi.

"Aku...andai aku Clea...mungkin aku tidak akan kuat untuk kehilangan Antonioku lagi...",

"Begitukah? Apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Mungkin...aku akan mengalahkan setan yang mengikat Antonio...atau biarlah aku sendiri yang menggantikan Antonio...".

"Bagaimana jika setannya sangat kuat?"

"Tidak apa. Aku akan bertarung dan mengalahkannya, meski itu akan membuatku dibenci Antonio, setidaknya aku tidak harus kehilangan ia lagi," Lizzy lalu diam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia ingin meneruskan pembicaraan itu.

Sebastian kembali ketempat duduknya. Berpikir apa jadinya bila Ciel tahu apa yang Lizzy katakan, atau apa yang akan Lizzy lakukan bila ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tanpa sadar Sebastian menjilat bibirnya sambil tersenyum, membayangkan kemungkinan paling menarik dari semua itu.

* * *

><p>Sesudah pementasan ia, diantar Sebastian, menyalami beberapa kolega bisnis Ciel, makan siang dan pamit pada Miss Halen.<p>

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Lizzy sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia memandang keluar.

"Anda sepertinya suka sekali dengan acara tadi,"

"Yaah...Aku sebenarnya kurang suka dengan kostum naganya, tetapi sudah cukup bagus," Lizzy tersenyum.

"Tapi sepertinya anda memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang lebih berat," Sebastian memandang Lizzy sambil tersenyum seolah ia sedang bertanya keadaan cuaca hari ini.

"Hm...mungkin karena akting mereka terlalu bagus hingga membekas untukku...".

Kereta tak lama berhenti didepan rumah sakit. Lizzy turun dibantu Sebastian dan berjalan menuju kamar Ciel.

"Permisi," Sebastian mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," suara dari dalam terdengar.

Sebastian membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Lizzy masuk terlebih dahulu. Lizzy sudah memasang senyum bahagia melihat Ciel sedang di suapi makan oleh Paula dan berubah terkejut demi melihat anak laki-laki berambut pirang klimis yang berdiri disebelah ranjang Ciel.

Michael McBride...

* * *

><p>UPDATE SODARA-SODARAAAA!<p>

Gomen kalau rada garing.

(u_u)

ngemeng-ngemeng, saya udah daftar SNMPTN loooh

terus...

SAYA LULUS UN LOOO!

alhamdulillah, siswanto sekaliiii (~TuT)~

*salamin reader satu satu*

yaaah, tunggu yaaa. Ide saya sedang meluap-luap. *pingin cepet-cepet namatin yang ini soalnya...*plak**

* * *

><p>ngemeng-ngemeng lagi, untuk yang pingin SebasxLizzy<p>

silahkan liat di profil saya atau cari Sebastian the monochrome...*lupa...*

ayo-ayo, ditunggu saran dan kritik, asal bukan flame yaaa, lagi sensi nih, maklum, akhir bulan...*loh*

MAKASIH UDAH NUNGGUUUUU :D:D:D:D


	9. Just A Little Break

"Jadi, anda membesarkan Phantom corp. seorang diri, Earl Phantomhive?" Michael bertanya pada Lizzy.

"Begitulah," Lizzy mengangguk sopan. Pikirannya masih kalut, takut bila Michael mengenalinya sebagai anak yang datang kemarin malam.

"Wow. Hebat sekali. Untuk anak seke..., maksud saya, semuda anda," Michael menepuk punggung Lizzy.

"Terimakasih," Lizzy sekali lagi tersenyum untuk menutupi ketegangannya.

"Hei Eliza. Boleh aku bawa pulang tunanganmu ini? Dia manis sekali!" Michael nyengir.

"Hahaha..." Ciel tertawa dingin sedangkan Lizzy meminum habis tehnya.

"Becanda. Aku anak bungsu. Selalu dibegitukan oleh kakak-kakakku. Makanya aku selalu senang dengan anak yang lebih kec..maksudnya lebih muda," Michael lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Ciel.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Anak-anak kita menunggumu," Michael mencium tangan Ciel yang terdiam berusaha menyerap kata-kata Michael barusan.

"An...anda sudah mau pergi, Lord Mcbride?" Lizzy bangkit dan memotong permbicaraan mereka.

"Iya. Aku masih ada acara," ia nyengir memandang Ciel yang membalas dengan tatapan dingin.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih," Michael mengambil topinya dan memakai jasnya di bantu Sebastian.

Ia lalu bersama Sebastian yang mengantarnya, keluar dari kamar.

Lizzy menghempaskan badannya di sofa. Menghelai napas lega. Ia memandang Ciel takut. Dasar Mike! Bisa-bisa Ciel salah paham.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" Ciel memandang Lizzy. Lizzy segera memperbaiki duduknya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Ciel termenung. Ia memandang Lizzy yang sedang melihat bingkisan untuk Ciel. Ada beberapa buket bunga, keranjang buah, dan boneka. Ia melihat tangan Lizzy yang bergetar saat memandang boneka berunag besar dengan bel di lehernya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak permen. Tapi sesekali ia memandang boneka itu.

"Paula, bisa tolong siapkan eclair untuk minum teh? Ajak juga Sebastian," Ciel berbicara pada Paula.

"Baiklah. Anda mau isian apa?" Paula berdiri dan memasang jas jalannya.

"Coklat. Dan kau, Ciel?" Ciel bertanya pada Lizzy,

"Eh? Apa? Eng...vanila. Terimakasih," Lizzy menguasai lagi dirinya. Memerankan Ciel Phanthomhive yang tenang. Ciel menghelai napas.

Pintu di tutup. Hanya tinggal Ciel, Lizzy, dan keheningan yang kaku.

"Peluk saja bonekanya. Memang untukmu kan," Ciel memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" Lizzy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kamu ingin memeluk boneka itu kan? Tidak perlu menahan diri. Hanya ada kita sekarang."

Lizzy masih terdiam.

"Jadilah Elizabeth Middleford yang biasa. Kau tidak cocok dengan sikap diam yang kaku, Lizzy," Ciel merebahkan dirinya, berbaring membelakangi Lizzy.

Keheningan masih memeluk ruangan.

"Jangan menahan diri, Lizzy," gumam Ciel.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Lalu terdengar isak tangis.

"Kau...syukurlah...syukurlah...kau...tidak tahu...betapa...aku sangat takut ketika melihat kau dibawa pergi...malam itu...melihat kau bergelimang darah..." Lizzy menumpahkan semuanya. Menumpahkan airmata yang disimpannya semenjak malam Ciel di serang.

Ciel diam. Ia merasakan kepala yang memeluknya berguncang di punggungnya.

"Lalu...saat melihatmu terbaring...aku...aku takut bahwa kau tidak akan membuka mata lagi...kau meninggalkanku lagi...Betapa ingin aku berlari memelukmu, memastikan bahwa kau nyata...kau ada...bila perlu...aku sudah siap menerjang Edward atau membanting Sebastian..."

Ciel membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya muka didepannya, muka dirinya, bersimbah air mata. Tapi mata yang membalasnya, yang menangis itu, mata milik Elizabeth Middleford.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Ciel merasakan mukanya memanas. Ia lalu berdeham dan mengangkat tangannya, mengelus kening Lizzy.

"Tidak apa Lizzy. Aku ada di sini."

Lizzy memejamkan matanya. Air mata turun makin deras.

"Ayo. Tersenyumlah."

Lizzy membuka matanya. Ciel memandang balik dirinya. Tersenyum.

"Haha...hiks...kau...tau...Lucu juga melihat mukamu sendiri selain di cermin," Lizzy berdiri, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk didekat ranjang Ciel. Ia lalu melipat tangannya diatas ranjang, dan meletakkan kepalanya diatasnya, memandang Ciel.

"Ciel...bagaimana...kalau kita tidak kembali?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku tetap terjebak ditubuhmu...begitu juga sebaliknya..."

"Entahlah..."

"Kau...tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan? AKu tetap boleh menjadi istrimu kan?"

"Tentu saja!" diam sebentar. Muka Ciel langsung memerah.

"Ma...maksudku...aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan perempuan lagi, apa lagi dengan laki-laki. Jadi..."

Lizzy tertawa kecil, "Aku tetap senang," ia lalu membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

"Ya, mungkin aku bisa mengasuh anak-anakmu dengan Mcbride,"

"Bukan!" suara Lizzy mengeras. Ia berdiri

"Mereka...si Mcbride itu...kami punya...yaaah, sebut saja kelompok berlatih, dan aku satu-satunya wanita disana...dan anak-anak yang lebih kecil kadang memanggilku ibu...Aaaang! Awas kalau nanti aku sudah kembali!" Lizzy menutup kalimatnya dengan terengah. Mukanya merah padam.

"Percayalah..." ia menambahkan, air mata sudah menggenang lagi dipelupuk matanya.

Ciel tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, Lizzy."

Lizzy kembali duduk.

"Ciel?" suara Lizzy teredam,

"Hmm?"

"Maaf ya..."

"Untuk?"

"Apapun,"

"Oh, soal Mcbride dan anak-anak kalian?"

"Bu...bukan! Eh, tapi itu juga...Tapi aku tidak punya anak! Aaaang, Cieeeel!" Lizzy merajuk.

Ciel duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu mengambil apel dan pisau.

"Kau mau, Lizzy?" ia menawarkan.

"Aaaang! Sini! Aku aja!" Lizzy merebut apel dan pisau itu dan mulai mengupas.

"Ini," ia memberikan piring berisi potongan apel.

"Terimakasih," Ciel mengambilnya, lalu memakannya.

"Hei, Ciel," Lizzy memakan apelnya. Kakinya dimainkan dengan riang. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Bila nanti kita menikah...kau tidak keberatan mengandung anak kita,kan?" Lizzy tersenyum, lalu segera bangkit mengambilkan air dengan panik membantu Ciel yang tersedak setelah Lizzy menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

* * *

><p>HUOOOO!<p>

Update!

Kyaaa

gomen hampir sebulan *apa lebih?*

kenapa pendek sekali?

oke...saya baru nyadar...saya jarang bales review...

jadiiii, di chapter ini saya biarkan Ciel dan Lizzy menjadi diri mereka sendiri walau dengan badan yang masih tertukar. kita biarkan mereka ber so sweet ria dulu, ya

maaf kalau ooc

dan sambil menunggu...

jejaaang.

baiklaaah! Akan saya balas review anda sekaraaang

* * *

><p><strong>Hendry Nofry<strong>

terimakasih sudah menjadi reviewer pertama u_u*hapus airmata*

pertama kali saya dapet review di situs ini T-T. karena anda, saya jadi semangat nulis

iya. saya akan berusah meng-update lebih kilat lagi *hormat*

**Inasya Syasya**

tehehe

saya bingung mau nulis fanfic apa disini...akhirnya jadi fanfic cielxlizzy.

makasih udah nunggu yaaa.

umh...sebas lizzy...di fanfic yang satu lagi aja yaaa *kedip*

makasih atas kedatangannyaaa *lambai-lambai*

**Terigelinding**

ehehe. karena anda saya jadi nyadar betapa kurang romancenya ff ini

oleh karena itu, setiap bikin, saya selalu baca ulang, terus bikin biar lebih romance lagi. saya merenung, membaca ulang, blushing sendiri *derita anak dengan pengalaman roman bernilai jongkok.*

*lagian, saya nulis di tagnya kan romance,harkos nih...*

yaa, mungkin belum terlalu...tapi...tolong baca lebih lanjut dan selalu di tunggu komennya *bungkuk*

eh...iya...makasih...saya senang anda senang...*elus belakang kepala*

jarang nonton korea...paling apa yang ditonton ibu saya...saya ikut tonton.

tapi ada tuh...pas nonton secret garden, yang merekanya tuker tubuh. si hyun bin jago mainnya. kemayuuuu sekaliii *aw!*

tapi emang iya, ya...baca manhwa *kalau ini dulu rada sering* idenya kebanyakan emang tuker jiwa sama genderbender ^^ *jadi curcol *plak**

okaaaai. terimakasih sudah dataaang :D

**Moe Moe Kyun XD**

iya nih...namanya Meyrin juga banyak..tapi saya udah kebiasa Meyrlin. hehe. *bebal*plak**.tapi makasih koreksinya. aduuh, ditungguin. *tersipu*. makasih yaaa :D

hai! Gambarimas!

**AmuTrancy**

oke. saya akan serahkan sesi balas review ini pada ff saya.

_ff lollipop's life in human version_ : "Ya ampun, AmuTrancy-san...kitakan...belum kenal dekat...jadi...pernyataan cintamu..."

*geser ff* gih, sana pergi.*author tega*

^_^. karena anda saya bener-bener ngebet pingin bikin sebasxlizzy :D

iya. mohon ditunggu yaaa. saya lagi nunggu review di sebastian the monochrome dream eater. soalnya galau mau pakai plot yang mana...sekarang masih 3 orang...jadi bisa dibilang masih rada imbang...

makasih sudah memberi saya inspirasi ^^d

**Karin Miyuki**

ini diaaa! makasih udah ngoreksi saya yaaa

tapi saya masih susah sekali menghindari fans saya yang bernama typo...

pokoknya wejangan anda super membantu.

di fave? aduuuh, makasih *potong tumpeng*

pokoknya makasih yaaa )/0.o)/

**le**

iya. tapi udah beres kok,ujiannya :D.

dan saya malah males bikin ff...*plaaaaak*

makasih buat dukungannyaaaa. ~TAT~

**pengenbangetbangettaunamaane**

pertama kali baca review ini...saya baca id anda pelan-pelan.

iya! saya ingin tau nama ente! *plak*

super troll! terus pas Ciel noleh, muka sebas jadi 'you mad?'

ciel pasang muka 'fffffffuuuuuuuuu'

hehe. *kebanyakan baca ninegag*

makasih udah dateeeng :D

**Yuu-Zai Baka**

hehe. karena komen anda saya bikin chapter...lupa...pokoknya yang Lizzy berbadan Ciel ngomongin renda sama Celia :D

makasih untuk idenyaaa *give cyber highfive*

**Sarah Orihara**

hidup seme! .

enggak juga sih...sebenarnya cinta segi 10 *loh*

hueeee...jangan panjang-panjang amaat...nanti idenya beler kemana-manaaa.

tapi makasih :D. saya jadi semangat ngelanjutin ff ini, looo

n_nd

**fujoshiluv**

hueee. itu sih hint )

tehehe. udah kan tuh, sebasxlizzy berjiwa ciel. hehe *ngeles*

iya juga ya...*mikir*

berarti kalau lizzy ciel jadian...bisa juga jadi selfces dong? *author makin sebleng*

rerererere.

makasih udah dateng :D

**Orang lupa password**

baca id anda...hue...semoga cepat ingat...u_u

saya udah beres ujian loooo

tinggal nunggu nilai.

graaaa! tanggal tujuuuuh!

makasih buat dukungannya yaaa. Yosh! saya semangat! ^_^9

**Nasumichan Uharu**

makasih udah datang dan nunggu u_u

yosh! saya akan update :D

heihoheiho!

**akuma to tenshi**

makasih :D

kkkiikkiikkisss...sssuuu?

ssa...saaa...ya...bee..be...

*blush*

gak tau kenapa saya berat sekali menulis orang

ehem...iya...liat nanti ya...*hapus keringet*

hehehe...hehe...he...

**coolcutecrazy**

graaaa.

bukan hanya harus sabar, tapu super sabar berhubung authornya mendet kayak saya *diarak masa*

okaai

saya akan berusaha agar anda tidak perlu terlalu lama menungguuu

*awas harkos. penulis yang bersangkutan menggantungi lisensi raja harkos*plak**

makasih udah datang dan baca dan review ^^

**anon**

jadi inget tumblr

yosh! update dataaang!

:D

makasih udah dateng baca review :D

**Aya Harukawa**

hehehe. makasih.

iya nih...saya takutnya terlalu keren...nanti ooc...*tapi lizzy emang keren. huoooo*

hah...saya akan berusaha agar teste lizzy yang nyunyu tetap ada.

woke! saya akan berusahaaa :D

makasih udah mampir :D

**xxVitaxx**

pertama, iya. gak papa. ^.^d

kedua, bukan, anakku *sok deket*. snmptn walau ada smpnya,adalah saringan masuk perguruan tinggi. jadi saya mau masuk kuliah. yaa, walau muka saya emang mirip anak smp *boong tingkat un*

Iya! Iya banget! saya juga suka lupa kalau saya lagi nulis dialog Lizzy karena yang dibayangan saya Ciel, gitu juga sebaliknya

makanya, bacalah dalam keadaan tenang jiwa raga. tarik napas. baca pelan. kalau perlu di eja biar pelaaan sekali *plak*

*baca komen yang kedua**kayang*

hueeee. maaaaf . kelamaan nunggu ya buat dua ff itu T-T

go aroisu udah ada draftnya, cuma masih 800 karakter...pendek banget...atau gak papa, segitu aja? :3

tunggu yaaa.

buat sebastian the monochrome...review disana tau pilihan andaaa :D

hai! Gambarimasu! *nari tortor*

* * *

><p>dan para pembaca lainnya.<p>

maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan atau kelupaan.

makasih yaaa *tembak kembang api*

* * *

><p>saya baru baca lagi dan banyak typo...ini udah dibenerin...<p>

gomen ya u_u

tapi makaseeeh :D:D:D:D:D


	10. take a bow

Lizzy membuka matanya sejenak. Ada hal yang mengusiknya. Entahlah.

Ia tertidur dipinggir ranjang Ciel. Kepalanya terkulai di atas tangannya yang terlipat.

Ada pergerakkan dari orang di depannya. Lizzy mengangkat kepalanya. Ciel berbaring miring menghadapnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Lizzy merasakan pipinya memenas. Ia hendak berkata sesuatu, tapi ia sadar Ciel tidak sedang memandangnya, tapi sesuatu di belakangnya, atau sesuatu di luar kamar ini.

"Permisi," kini kesadaran Lizzy sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Ada seseorang dibalik pintu. Ia lalu berdiri, bersiap membuka pintu sebelum terhenti oleh Ciel yang menarik ujung bajunya.

"Cie..." Lizzy menggantung kalimatnya.

Ciel lalu duduk, mengisyaratkan agar Lizzy menunduk, mendekat padanya.

"Sembunyilah," Ciel berbisik. Lizzy menarik kepalanya, memegang telinganya sambil gemetar.

"Geli!" ia berbisik.

"Lizzzy!" Ciel mendesis.

Senyum Lizzy meredup. Bukan. Ada sesuatu dan ia tahu sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Ia bergegas melihat sekeliling dengan panik. Di balik gorden? Terlalu klasik. Di balik pintu? Bisa langsung ketahuan...

"Ciel, geser," Lizzy bersiap naik ke atas ranjang.

"Jangan! Jangan di... Di bawah! Bawah tempat tidur!" Ciel menunjuk panik ke kolong bawahnya.

Lizzy memandang protes, tapi...

"Baiklah, sekali..."

"Maaf," seseorang membuka pintu.

Lizzy segera masuk ke dalam kolong. Merapihkan tepian seprei yang panjang, memastikan agar ia tidak terlihat. Ranjang di atasnya juga berderit sedikit. Uhh, untung saja Ciel ringan, Lizzy membatin.

"Selamat sore, Miss. Middleford," suara seorang laki-laki terdengar, sayangnya Lizzy tidak dapat mengenal sumbernya.

"Sore," Ciel, dengan suaranya, menjawab.

"Maaf saya lancang masuk. Saya takut sesuatu terjadi apa-apa dengan anda karena tidak ada jawaban. Padahal saya sudah mengetuk sedari tadi,"

"Alangkah baiknya anda. Saya baru bangun karena ketukan yang terakhir,"

"Ah, kalau begitu, maafkan saya sudah membangunkan anda,"

"Tidak apa, asal anda segera menyebutkan apa keperluan anda kemari,"

Ada keheningan sebentar, lalu, "Anda cukup tajam juga, tidak seperti perkiraan saya. Baiklah, saya Muller Schubert, menteri luar negeri Argonunt,"

"Maaf. Argonunt?"

"Mungkin sekarang belum terdengar, tapi kami negara kecil dipinggiran Jerman,"

"Anggaplah aku tahu, dan apa keperluan anda?"

"Kerjasama. Tapi sepertinya tidak enak juga bila kita berbicara di sini,"

"Ah, sayang sekali, Mr. Schubert. Kondisi saya sekarang tidak memugkinkan untuk berjalan jauh,"

"Tidak masalah. Sayalah yang akan membawa anda,"

"Ap.." suara derit di atas Lizzy semakin keras. Ciel sepertinya sedang meronta diatas.

Mata Lizzy membesar. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan bawa Ciel.

Lizzy mengangkat seprai ranjang, melihat dua kaki di depannya. Lizzy mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu menyapukan kakinya, membiarkan sasarannya terjatuh terduduk.

Lizzy lalu keluar, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang kamar dan melihat ke adaan sekitar.

Ciel sudah berdiri di ranjangnya dan lelaki itu sudah mulai bangkit. Ada sesuatu seperti suntikan di tangannya.

Lizzy memutari lelaki itu, mendaratkan pukulan tajam di tengkuknya, dan lelaki itu tersungkur, diam tidak bergerak.

"Kau membunuhnya?" Ciel bertanya,

"Tidak. Seharusnya hanya membuatnya pingsan," Lizzy memandang tubuh tak berdaya di bawahnya, lalu memandang Ciel.

"CielCielCielCielCielCielCiel , kamu gak... ukh..." Lizzy tersengkur. Badannya tidak bisa digerakkan dan ada rasa sakit dari kakinya.

Dengan sisa kekuatan ia melirik ke sumber rasa sakit itu. Sebuah jarum.

Lelaki tadi berdiri, dari ujung matanya, Lizzy melihatnya berjalan melewatinya, mendekat ke arah Ciel.

"Tung.." Lizzy tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rasa berat di tubuhnya semakin menjalar, menariknya turun, terjatuh kelantai tidak bergerak.

* * *

><p>ok. upadate selesai.<p>

tunggu dulu ya

saya, mahasiswa (males) sedang (pura-pura) sibuk

uas oh uas T-T

maaaaf banget

udah lama, update pendek

modem saya ilang, sodara-sodara *curhat*

jadi ini aja saya update dari kampus. nebeng wi-fi T-T

ok, makasih yang udah dateng, komen, review, baca, dll, dst

selamat liburan buat yang libur

dan selamat uas buat yang uas *tepok bahu yang uas*

ntar pas libur panjang saya lanjutinnya ya.

sebulan lagi kok *gampar*


	11. Gone

Sebastian sesaat terhenyak memandang kamar di depannya. Hampir sama dengan saat ia tinggalkan, tapi kini tanpa tuannya dan tunangannya.

"Nona!" Paula yang baru datang bersamanya berteriak, memasuki ruangan sambil mencari tiap sisi dan sudutnya.

"Saya akan memanggil keamanan," Paula berlari keluar.

"Ah, gawat sekali. Bisa-bisa saya dibunuh tuan muda... Ah... Mungkin oleh tuan Edward juga kali ini..." Sebastian berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Seprai dan selimutnya tertarik hingga bawah. Ada bau yang belum pernah ia cium sebelumnya tercampur bersama bau Ciel dan Elizabeth.

"Ada apa ini, Sebastian?" Edward sudah ada di depan pintu disusul Paula dan petugas keamanan.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Tuan Edward,".

"Apa... Bukannya aku sudah memintamu untuk menjaganya?" Edward jelas sekali panik, hampir-hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Saya akui ini kesalahan saya," Sebastian membungkuk.

"Nona yang meminta saya dan Tuan Sebastian untuk pergi, Tuan Edward," Paula berusaha menjelaskan, ketakutan melihat reaksi Edward.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Edward," Sir Middford menyeruak.

"Tuan," Sebastian membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Sir Middford menatap lurus Sebastian.

"Saya dimintai nona untuk membeli bahan untuk tea time. Kira-kira sudah satu jam lalu. Saat kami kembali kedua penjaga di depan pintu sudah rubuh dan kondisi kamar seperti yang anda lihat,"

"Kumpulkan tersangka penyerangan kemarin yang tidak memilik alibi," Sir Middford memerintahkan bawahannya.

"Baik," dengan sigap mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

"Mana Ciel?" Sir Middford melihat sekeliling.

"Saya yakin kemungkinan besar tuan muda juga di bawah penyerang mereka atau tuan muda dan nona berhasil kabur. Yang manapun saya yakin tuan muda sedang bersama atau setidaknya mengejar nona,"

"Kau boleh pergi untuk mencari, butler. Hubungi aku segera bila mendapatkan bukti,"

Sebastian menoleh, membungkuk pada Edward, yang membuang muka, lalu pada Sir Middford, sebelum melaksanakan tugasnya.

* * *

><p>Sebastian memandang kota di bawanhnya. Ia sudah memeriksa seluruh rumah sakit dan tidak ada. Seluruh permukaan London dan sekitarnya, tempat manapun yang kira-kira mampu di tempuh dalam waktu selang kejadian sudah ia periksa.<p>

Nihil.

Tidak ada hasil.

Ini membutuhkan waktu. Mencari jiwa dengan raga yang terpisah bukan hal yang cukup mudah.

Sebastian mengingat kembali apa yang ia dapat.

Kemungkinan waktu hilangnya mereka adalah satu jam yang lalu. Para penjaga dibuat tidur dengan suatu obat. Bukan penyerangan dengan tindak kekerasan langsung. Tidak ditemukan bukti kekerasan pada badan mereka selain lebam saat tubuh mereka menghatam lantai.

Dan sayang sekali mereka belum sadar.

Kamar terletak di lantai tiga. Kamar paling dekat dengan tangga yang berarti apapun yang terjadi seharusnya terlihat dari lantai bawah. Masalahnya adakah saksi yang melihat?

Bagaimana pelaku bisa melumpuhkan penjaga dengan kemungkinan ketahuan yang tinggi seperti itu?

Bagaimana pelaku bisa membawa nona dan tuan muda, atau salah satunya tanpa ketahuan?

* * *

><p>"Ceritakan semuanya," Ciel memandang butlernya.<p>

Malam itu semua sudah terlelap. Ruangan sunyi. Hanya ada bunyi nafas teratur Paula yang tertidur di sofa. Butler berjubah buntut itu datang ke kamarnya seperti yang sudah ia perintahkan. Masuk bagai menembus jendela bersama dengan cahaya bulan.

"Saya sudah menuliskan beberapa hal di sini," Sebastian memberikan kumpulan kertas.

"Ada kurang lebih 300 orang di ruangan itu saat kejadian. Kurang lebih 120 kelompok keluarga, saya sudah mencantumkan nama mereka disana. Dilihat dari tempat anda diserang, kemungkinan tempat penyerangan, kira-kira ada 50 tersangka. 30 laki-laki dan 20 perempuan. Ini diluar kemungkinan lain yang belum saya dapatkan,"

"Ada hal lain?"

"Kemungkinan target penyerangan kali ini adalah Elizabeth Middford, Rudolf Greffdigger, Ratu Victoria, 15 anggota kerajaan dan pejabat yang hadir, atau pengawal dan pelayan. Sebenarnya saya ingin memasukkan anda tapi kita ke sampingan dulu melihat kecilnya kemungkinan. Jadi kira-kira kemungkinan target 25 orang, 26 bila termasuk anda,"

"Ulangi lagi penyelidikan dengan memasukkan semua kemungkinan sampai yang terkecil. Ada berita baru?" Ciel menaruh tumpukan kertas itu di bawah tempat buahnya.

"Tidak ada. Hampir semua yang saya dapat ada di koran. Mungkin berita kecil soal protes yang makin memanas di sisi Jerman,"

Ciel tersentak. Mimpi. Ia bermimpi pertemuannya malam itu.

Sekelilingnya gelap. Matanya belum bisa menyesuaikan pada keadaan sekitar. Yang jelas ia tidak ada di rumah sakit, dan tidak ada Sebastian.

Protes yang semakin memanas di sisi Jerman? Apa ada hubungannya dengan semua kejadian ini?

* * *

><p>Mini update nih, sodara-sodara.<p>

ah, sebelum lupa

karena saya udah lama lupa

**kuroshitsuji dan chara-chara lainnya punya yana toboso-mama*plak***

Celia... si gerffdigger... siapa lagi ya oc nya...

yah... itu ngutak ngutek saya

* * *

><p>Bales review di yang berikutnya aja ya?<p>

u,u

makasih udah baca, review, favorit, dll, dst

and as always..

MAAF TELAAAT T-T


	12. awakened

"Protes yang semakin memanas di sisi Jerman?" entah kenapa hal ini mengusik Ciel.

"Apakah ada hubungannya mereka dibawa… Bukan. Yang penculik itu inginkan adalah Lizzy…" seketika Ciel tersadar.

"Lizzy!" Ciel bangkit, memeriksa sekeliling. Matanya mulai terbiasa, tetapi ruangan memang terlalu gelap. Ia hanya bisa melihat benda dalam bentuk baying-bayang hitam. Bahaya bila ia bertindak tanpa pemikiran. Ia tidak di ikat, berarti ada kemungkinan penculiknya ada di dekat sini atau bila tidak, mungkin ia akan kembali secepatnya.

Ciel lalu merangkak, pelan-pelan ia mengayunkan tangannya lurus ke depan, berusaha menyentuh dan mengira apa yang ia sentuh.

"Ukh," sebuah erangan pelan terdengar. Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang padat berbungkus kain. Panjang. Mungkin ini punggung seseorang yang sedang tidur.

Ini bisa dibilang taruhan. Bisa-bisa bukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan.

Ciel menggoyangkan badan itu sedikit.

"Ciel?" suara Lizzy terdengar lemah.

Ciel melemaskan bahunya, lega. Pelan, ia mendekat ke sebelah Lizzy, cukup dekat untuk memastikan suaranya bisa sekecil mungkin terdengar selain untuk Lizzy.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan duduk. Tetaplah berbaring seperti itu," Ciel lalu merebahkan dirinya di dekat Lizzy.

"Badanku seperti kesemutan,"

"Mungkin karena obat itu… Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun. Ada lagi yang kau rasakan? Apa nafasmu sesak?"

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa bergerak…"

"Tenanglah. Aku pasti akan memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Ciel?"

"Ya?"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin memanggil,"

Ciel menghelai nafas kesal tapi bisa dibayangkannya wajah Lizzy yang tersenyum. Ciel menyentuh pelan punggung Lizzy menenangkan.

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menunggu tapi tidak ada yang datang ke ruangan itu.<p>

"Hei Ciel, menurutmu kita di mana?"

"Entahlah. Kalau secara umum, kita tidak mungkin masih di London, tapi ada juga orang-orang yang berfikir sebaliknya untuk mengecoh,"

"Hum…"

"Bagaimana, Lizzy? Apa masih terasa kesemutan?"

"Entahlah… Tapi badanku susah digerakkan,"

Pintu terbuka. Refleks Ciel menempatkan diri seperti tidak bisa bergerak. Terkulai di lantai di sebelah Lizzy.

"Hum? Masih tidur? Aneh sekali… Nona, anda seharusnya sudah bangun, bukan?"

Suara Schubert terdengar. Ciel merasa tidak ada untungnya berpura-pura, ia lalu membuka mata, lalu memandang kearah sumber suara, menatapnya dengan tajam. Schubert berjongkok di depannya, tepat di belakang Lizzy, memandang balik dirinya dengan pencahayaan lampu minyak yang ia bawa.

"Seperti yang saya duga. Sudah dari kapan anda bangun?" Schubert tersenyum.

"Mungkin satu jam," Ciel memberanikan diri untuk duduk.

"Dan tuan muda ini?"

"Hampir sama,"

Tiba-tiba Schubert mengulurkan tangannya, meraih pergelangan Ciel. Mata Ciel membesar, kaget. Cepat ia tarik tangannya.

Schubert hanya tersenyum, mengangguk sedikit lalu berlajan ke sebelah Ciel, memandang Lizzy yang terbaring hampir tidak bergerak.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda, tuan?" ia mengambil pergelangan tangan Lizzy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," Ciel mencengkram tangan Schubert.

"Saya hanya sedang memeriksa. Mohon tunggu sebentar," Schubert memandang Ciel, mengangguk sopan seolah yang ia lakukan hanyalah sesuatu yang normal.

Ciel melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Umh… Tidak terlalu baik…" Schubert meraih tasnya, mengeluarkan botol kecil dan jarum suntik.

"Ap…"

"Saya akan senang untuk menceritakan pada anda yang terjadi, tapi waktu yang akan kita habiskan akan lebih baik untuk menyelamatkan tuan muda ini,"

"Maafkan saya, ya," Schubert sekali lagi menyuntik Lizzy.

"Anda akan merasa kesemutan lagi untuk beberapa saat, tapi seharusnya tidak lama lagi anda sudah bisa bergerak,"

"Tahan sampai di situ, Mr. Schubert," Ciel sudah mengambil jarum suntik lain dan kini mengarahkannya ke leher Schubert.

"Aw… Anda memang sangat cerdas, sama seperti yang saya dengar," Ciel diam.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Lizzy?" Ciel bertanya.

"Kesemutan…" terengah, Lizzy menjawab.

"Apa yang kau berikan?" Ciel makin merapatkan jarak ujung jarum dan leher Schubert.

"Racun,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ciel mencengkram leher Schubert.

"Ukhuk! Tenang dulu, nona muda. Saya berani jamin dalam beberapa menit ia sudah bisa menghujamkan pukulannya seperti kemarin," Ciel melepaskan cengkramannya, tapi jarum di tangannya yang lain masih siap.

"Ah… Kemarin kau bilang ingin berbicara, sekarang bicaralah,"

"Tapi saya kurang suka berbicara dengan jarum suntik dekat dengan leher saya," Schubert mengulurkan tangannya, dengan cepat ia menurunkan tangan Ciel.

"Duduklah dengan tenang. Baiklah… Darimana saya harus mulai? "

"Apa yang kau berikan pada kami?"

"Umh… Bagaimana saya menjelaskannya ya… Begini, tanpa anda tahu, kami sudah memberikan racun pada tubuh anda, nona. Ada satu dan lain alasan, salah satunya keselamatan anda dan yang saya berikan kemarin pada anda dan tuan muda ini adalah penawarannya, yang juga bersifat racun, pada dasarnya.

Berhubung tuan muda ini belum di berikan racun pertama seperti anda, maka apa yang saya berikan menjadi, yaaah, racun. Sedangkan bagi anda, itu menjadi penawar racun yang pertama. Alasan lainnya, karena racun ini bersifat membuat lumpuh untuk sementara yang berguna untuk anak-anak muda penuh energy seperti anda-anda,"

Ciel mengerjap. Apa yang dibicarakan orang ini.

"Racun? Kapan aku diberi racun?"

"Ups, sepertinya untuk saat ini sampai situ saja, nona muda. Silahkan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Ini untuk tuan muda ini. Siapa namanya? Lizzy?"

"Ben. Namanya Ben. Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya Lizzy," Ciel mengambil pakaian yang di sodorkan.

"Baiklah, master Ben, miss Elizabeth, take your time. Tapi sepertinya Tuan Ben masih tidak bisa bergerak… mungkin masih 5 menit lagi. Anda mau ikut saya ke ruangan lain, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Aku akan membantunya nanti," Ciel menolak.

"Fufufu. Anak muda jaman sekarang. Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan lampu ini?"

"Bawa saja,"

Schubert bangkit, mengambil tasnya dan keluar, meninggalkan Ciel dan Lizzy kembali pada kegelapan.

"Baiklah…" Ciel melihat pakaian di tangannya… Dia tidak pernah memakai baju… baju wanita sendiri, sebelumnya…

"Bagaimana cara…" Ciel memegang piyama Lizzy yang sedang ia pakai.

"Biar aku bantu," Lizzy sudah duduk di belakang Ciel yang termangu.

"Hah? A…" Ciel tidak bisa melihat muka Lizzy, tapi pipinya sendiri sudah cukup panas.

"Maaf ya Ciel… Kau pasti berat memakai baju-baju ini," Lizzy memegang bagian ujung atas belakang baju Ciel.

"Ti… tidak juga… Baju ini cukup bagus, setidaknya,"

"Angkat tanganmu," Lizzy mulai membantu sementara Ciel menutup rapat matanya.

"Hihihi. Aku jadi ingat saat kita masih kecil,"

"Cepatlah Lizzy," Lizzy memesangkan kemeja, lalu menutupnya dengan terusan sederhana sebatas betis.

Ciel membuka matanya. Lizzy sedang merapihkan kerahnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Apa masih terasa kesemutan, Lizzy?" Ciel bertanya khawatir.

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa. Apa ini bajuku?" Lizzy mengambil baju lain di lantai.

"Ya,"

"Baiklah," Lizzy berjalan menjauh ke pojokan, dan kembali dengan pakaian lamanya sudah terlipat di tangan.

"Apa yang menyiapkan baju-baju ini Sebastian, Lizzy?"

"Er.. ya. Ada apa?"

Ciel menatap arah Schubert tadi masuk, lalu mengambil baju di tangan Lizzy.

"Harusnya ada…" ia merogoh saku vestnya.

"Ada," Ciel menarik tangannya, bersama pistol kecil dalam genggamannya.

"Setidaknya kita punya pengamanan sekarang. Tapi…bagaimana kita menyembunyikannya?"

"Sebentar," Lizzy mengangkat rok Ciel, lalu membelitkan _belt_ sarung pistolnya dipaha kanan Ciel.

"Beres," Lizzy merapihkan lagi rok itu.

"Lizzy! Jagalah dirimu sedikit! Kau tetap perempuan!" Ciel menatap Lizzy berang.

"Ah! Maaf, Ciel! Aku harusnya tidak menyingkap rokmu seperti itu…"

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Tapi itukan badanku, maksudku, tidak apa kalau aku melihat badanku sendiri kan," Lizzy menekuk mukanya.

"Makanya…"

"Ada apa?" Schubert datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan masuk tanpa pemberitahuan seperti itu!" Ciel meletakkan tangannya di depan roknya, seolah melindunginya dari kemungkinan akan terbuka lagi.

"Wah, bagaimana perasaan anda, master Ben?" Schubert mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lizzy.

Otomatis, Lizzy memasang badannya di depan Ciel.

"Cukup baik untuk melakukan yang lebih baik dibanding kemarin,"

"Wah? Syukurlah. Sekarang sudah malam. Ayo. Kalian harus makan," Schubert mengangguk.

"Makan?"

"Makan. Saya cukup yakin dengan kemampuan bahasa Inggris saya, padahal," Schubert menggerakkan tangannya seolah sedang makan.

"Aku mengerti," Ciel menjawab, tapi tetap saja bukan itu yang ia maksud.

"Mari," ia mempersilahkan mereka berdua berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Lizzy menatap Ciel di tengah cahaya temaram lampu yang di bawa Schubert.

"Baiklah," Ciel menggandeng Lizzy, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ah, nona, ke arah kanan," Schubert menyusul tepat di belakang mereka.

* * *

><p>OKE!<p>

Tak update nih )/

ciyus, gak ada niatan hiatus, loh -A-)~

saya kangen sama anda-andaaaa *ngerayu* *dipukul*

maaf pendek... pokoknya menggugurkan kewajiban dulu, deh (?)

kenapa lama?

karena saya bingung mau menentukan siapa yang jadi pelakunya...

pinginnya si ini, tapi buktinya lebih ke sini...

atau si ini, tapi dia punya alibi -A-)/

alibi?

hum... mungkin bisa daku otak-atik di sini

fuhuhuh

baiklah sodara-sodara, silahkan menebak siapa dalang di balik semua ini

tokoh canon, kah?

oc yang sudah munculkah?

oc yang akan munculkah?

atau...

silahkan di baca lagi,

kemarin daku habis baca lagi dan banyak menemukan kejanggalan

huhuhuhu

HUHUHUHUHUHUHU

*author ngenes bikin cerita tapi lupa nentuin pelaku*

*plak*

tapi serius! aku udah mikirin pelakunya siapa~

tapi daku terlalu cinta sama diaaa

tidyaaak

*ups, spoiler*

jadi, silahkan di komen teori anda masing-masing :D

ok. maaf lama u,u

.

apa lagi ya...

ADEGAN BUKA-BUKAANNYAAAA

aduh!

ciyus lah, aku juga gak tau kenapa rada cheesy gini

atau jangan-jangan cheesy banget?

TIDAAAAAAAK

btw, mereka pada pake baju dalem lagi kok

pernah liat kan?

kalau cowok biasanya kayak kaos dalem lagi gitu

kalau cewek, kaos dalem panjang kayak kamisol gitu, terus celana selutut

pernah liat kan?

iya kan?

makanya, kalau ada gadis abad 18 ganti baju, liatin

*SALAAAAAH*

.

ehem. maaf...

selamat menikmati :D

.

btw lagi, bales komennya di yang berikutnya ya?

hehe

makasih udah baca, komen, fave, dll, dst

tak kasih cinta dah satu satu :D


	13. The Festival

Mereka keluar dari lorong gelap. Keluar dari gedung tempat mereka disekap menuju sekumpulan cahaya. Mereka menyusuri jalan-jalan temaram, lalu berbelok. Kini terlihatlah sumber kumpulan cahaya itu. Cahaya-cahaya dari gedung-gedung sepanjang jalan, lampion-lampion yang berderet di atas mereka, orang-orang yang hilir mudik dengan berbagai kostum.

"Festival?" Lizzy disebelahnya bergumam,

"Betul sekali, tuan," Schubert tersenyum.

"Festival apa? Di mana ini?" Ciel bertanya.

"Schubert!" sebuah suara memanggil, hampir serentak mereka menoleh.

"Hai Leticia,"

"Dari mana saja, kau? Acaranya sudah mau dimulai," gadis bergaun merah itu menggerutu, lalu tersadar akan dua anak yang ia tidak kenal.

"Aaah... Siapa anak-anak manis ini? Cucumu, Schubert?"

"Mungkin lebih tepat jika aku yang menjadi cucu mereka," Schubert mengelus kepala Lizzy.

"Bagus sekali, Schubert. Jika seperti itu, maka aku akan jadi cicitmu. Baiklah, kulihat mereka sudah memakai kostum..." Leticia memandang Ciel dan Lizzy bergantian. Perlahan Lizzy maju, berusaha untuk melindungi Ciel.

"Kostum?" Ciel mengulang.

"Iya. Itu Inggris zaman Victoria, kan? Kita satu grup... maaf, siapa namamu?" Letica membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Elizabeth. Dan ini Ben," Schubert menepuk pundak Lizzy.

"Hahaha. Inggris sekali. Baiklah Elizabeth, Ben, aku Leticia. Kita satu grup selama acara ini, jadi jika kalian ada perlu dan Schubert tidak ada, kalian bisa minta bantuan padaku," ia menepuk pelan pipi Ciel.

"Baiklah... langsung saja?" Leticia memandang Schubert.

"Tentu," Schubert mengulurkan tanggannya, membiarkan Leticia menggandengnya.

"Ayo Elizabeth, Ben" Schubert memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan isyarat agar Lizzy dan Ciel mengikutinya.

Lizzy menatap Ciel.

"Kita ikuti saja dulu. Ada yang aneh disini. Aku tidak punya cukup informasi untuk membuat rencana..." Ciel berkata pelan.

"Ayo?" Leticia memanggil mereka.

Lizzy menghelai nafas, "Baiklah,"

Ia lalu menggandeng Ciel dan berjalan mengikuti Schubert dan Leticia yang berjalan searah dengan arus besar orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

* * *

><p>"Ciel lihat! Orang-orang itu terbang!" Lizzy menunjuk ke langit, kearah orang-orang yang memakai sesuatu seperti ransel berapi di punggung mereka.<p>

Ciel memandang kesal Lizzy yang sepertinya lupa pada kondisi mereka. Tapi ia bersyukur setidaknya Lizzy bisa tersenyum sekarang, walau agak menganggu bila melihat dirimu sendiri tersenyum selain di cermin.

Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya. Entah festival apa ini, tetapi banyak orang-orang datang mengenakkan kostum. Jalan raya besar itu ditutup, tidak ada kendaraan. Hanya ada orang-orang yang hilir mudik dengan peralatan mereka, dan deretan stand di kanan kiri mereka. Helloween? Sepertinya bukan. Ciel yakin ini bukan musim gugur.

"Anda mau ini? Saya belum bisa menemukan makanan berat. Maaf," Schubert menawarkan setumpuk kue berbentuk bundar pada Lizzy dan Ciel.

"Apa ini?" Ciel memandang tajam Schubert.

"Ini dorayaki. Hebat juga kau bisa dapat, Schuby," Leticia mengambil satu dorayaki dari tumpukkan itu.

"Yah, perjuangan keras mengantrinya, dan tolong berhenti memanggilku Schuby, Leticia," Leticia tertawa, menepuk pundak Schubert dan membungkukkan dirinya,memandang Ciel.

"Ayo coba. Isinya pasta kacang merah. Agak aneh sih awalnya, tapi pasti kau akan suka," Leticia mengambil sepotong dorayaki lain, lalu menyodorkannya pada Ciel.

"Ayo Ben, kau juga," Leticia berpaling pada Lizzy.

"Eh?" Lizzy memandang panik pada Ciel.

"Ayo di makan," Ciel menggigit dorayakinya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Lizzy yang nampak khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Ini enak," Ciel menelan dorayakinya.

Lizzy tersenyum, lalu mengigit dorayaki yang disodorkan Ciel.

"Aiiih, anak-anak ini lucu sekali. Kalian kenal Schubert di mana?"

"Rumah sakit," Ciel memicingkan matanya, membalas tatapan biasa Schubert padanya.

"Ah! Kalian pasien Schubert? Hahaha. Syukurlah kalian masih hidup. Schubert sering memberi obat aneh pada pasiennya,"

"Cukup jelas untuk kami," Ciel menghabiskan dorayakinya.

Schubert tertawa. "Baiklah Leticia, bisakah kau bawa anak-anak ini kedekat panggung? Acaranya sudah mau dimulai. Aku akan mengambilkan minum,"

"Tentu. Ayo. Berpeganglah, kita tidak ingin kalian terpisah, kan?" Leticia menggandeng Lizzy dan Ciel.

"Ah... Miss... Leticia, ini... dimana?" Ciel membuka mulut.

"Apa Elizabeth? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Ayo kita percepat jalannya,"

Ciel menghelai napas. Memang benar. Suasana terlalu ramai. Suara-suara musik dari beberapa stand, langkah-langkah orang-orang yang hilir mudik, dan orang-orang yang sebagian besar menggunakan bahasa Inggris, tetap tidak seperti logat yang biasa ia dengar. Schubert dan Leticia jelas bukan dari Inggris, tapi orang-orang ini juga kebanyakan tidak menggunakan bahasa Inggris seperti yang ia biasa dengar. Scotish? Bukan... Ini... Amerika. Ini logat Amerika. Apa mereka ada di Amerika? Dalam semalam?

"Selamat malam, semuanyaaaa" suara yang keras terdengar dari ujung jalan searah mereka berjalan.

"Selamat datang di Comicon 2013!" Ciel hampir berhenti.

2013?

"Miss Leticia, tanggal berapa sekarang?" Lizzy berhenti, menarik Leticia. Rasa panik dan kagetnya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"5 Mei 2013. Ada apa Ben? Kau datang ke Comicon terbesar di Amerika tanpa tahu ini tanggal berapa?"

Lizzy tertegun. Tentu dengan alasan yang serupa dengan Ciel.

"Selamat datang di Comicon 2013!" dan gemuruh balasan para pengunjung bahkan tidak mampu menyadarkan keadaan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Silahkan minumnya," Schubert menyerahkan segelas teh hangat pada rombongannya.<p>

"Maaf kau jadi tidak bisa melihat pembukaannya ya, Leticia," Schubert memandang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka tengah duduk di tempat duduk dipinggir lobby besar. Panggung utama berada tepat di depan lobby itu. Hanya pintu masuk besar yang tertutup itu yang menjadi pembatas mereka tapi ruangan besar itu hampir senyap. Hanya ada suara obrolan pelan beberapa orang lain yang sedang beristirahat seperti mereka.

"Tidak apa. Aku khawatir pada Ben, justru," Leticia menatap Lizzy yang terengah dan menepuk pelan tangannya.

"Asmanya kumat. Mungkin karena belum makan," Schubert menjawab asal.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi, Leticia. Beritahu aku kalau ada informasi penting ya,"

"Kau bercanda? Di saat seperti ini?" Letici tampak gusar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cari tim medis. Aku sudah memintanya membawakan obat, tadi, tapi tolong kau panggil lagi,"

"Baiklah," dengan enggan Leticia beranjak pergi.

"Dan aku harap anda bisa menyampaikan sesuatu yang bisa membuat saya berkata 'baiklah' juga, tuan Schubert," Ciel berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu berdiri di samping Lizzy yang terengah.

Schubert memandang Ciel. "Kau punya obatnya?"

"Harusnya ada di saku jasnya,"

"Permisi," Schubert merogoh saku jas Lizzy. Tidak ada.

"Ups, aku lupa. Kami baru saja berganti baju," Ciel meraih tangan Lizzy, lalu berlutut disebelahnya.

"Lizzy, dengar aku. Sekarang tarik nafasmu pelan-pelan dan dalam, tahan beberapa lama. Hambuskan. Tenanglah. Sekali lagi,"

Ciel tidak bisa berbohong kalau iya panik, tapi kepanikannya hanya akan membuat kondisi Lizzy semakin parah.

Ciel melirik Schubert yang sedang menggulung lengan bajunya, lalu mendekat, membuka kancing pertama kemeja Lizzy, membuka vestnya, melipatnya sedemikian rupa dan menaruhnya sebagai alas sandaran diantara punggung Lizzy dan sandaran kursi. Ia menambahkan jasnya yang sudah dilipat juga.

Ia bergerak sangat cepat. Sangat cepat bahkan sebelum Ciel mencegah, memprotesnya saat ia membuka kancing pertama Lizzy tadi.

Selanjutnya ia membuka sepatu Lizzy, lalu menekan beberapa titik di telapak kakinya.

"Elizabeth, tolong bantu Ben meminum tehnya," ia berbicara sambil tetap menekan kaki Lizzy.

Ciel tercenung sebentar sebelum menyadari bahwa ia yang sedang diajak berbicara oleh Schubert.

Tenang, Ciel, tenang, Ciel menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Ini," pelan-pelan Ciel membantu Lizzy meminum tehnya. Di tepuk-tepuknya tangan Lizzy yang mengeras. Perlahan tangan itu mengendur dan nafas Lizzy mulai normal.

"Dan aku harap Leticia sudah datang dengan medis, sekarang," Schubert bangkit, duduk disebelah Lizzy dan meminum tehnya.

"Hei, tidakkah ada yang harus kau terangkan, Schubert?" Ciel tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Hum? Yah, baiklah. Selamat datang di New York 2013," Schubert meminum habis tehnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat sampah untuk membuang gelasnya.

"Hahaha. Kau bercanda? Ini trik barumu yang lainnya?" Ciel berharap Schubert tersenyum dan berkata bahwa yang baru saja ia katakan memang lolucon.

Schubert tersenyum, "Sayangnya memang benar adanya, nona,"

"Ba... bagaimana... tapi..." Ciel kesulitan menemukan kata yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Yaah... Mau di zaman apapun, oleh siapapun, pengelana waktu itu hal yang aneh, bukan? Saya mengerti," Schubert mengangguk seolah yang ia bicarakan hanya percakapan ringan seperti bahwa ayam jantan tidak mungkin bertelur.

"Pengelana waktu?" Ciel makin susah mencerna semuanya. Ia mengingat ia dan Lizzy bertukar raga, ia dilamar Rudolf, mereka bertanding, ia pingsan, Lizzy datang, mereka diculik, mereka dibawa ketempat asing, yang ternyata Amerika di tahun 2013, dan yang menculik mereka mengaku _time treveler..._

"Ukh..." Ciel memegang kepalanya.

"Ah, tentu. Saya lupa anda berdua belum makan malam..."

* * *

><p>DOR!<p>

TERNYATA INI SCI-FI!

HUAHAHA  
>*plak*<br>enggak juga sih...

ini gara-gara ada yang bilang "kenapa sebastian gak bisa nemuin mereka?"  
>huhuh...<p>

uHUHUHUHUHHUH  
>KARENA UDAH BEDA ZAMAN, COMRAAADE!<br>^*ketahuan baru nemu ide cerita*  
>^*sangat tidak bertanggung-jawab*<br>^*plakplakplakplakplak*

ehem, sudah saya putuskan siapa pelakunya

padahal daku suka doi...

hint : bukan tokoh baru

jadi siap-siap untuk tamat *wink*

comicon...

serius... daku gak terlalu tau soal comicon... buat yang tahu dan merasa "apa banget lah ini fanfic. mana ada dorayaki di comicon"

maka maafkan saya...

btw, itu penanggulangan pertama untuk gejala asmanya daku dapet dari blog

ayo ayo pada searching, lumayan untuk nambah pengetahuan -w-)~

soalnya dulu ada temen yang asma juga...

baiklah

terimakasih sudah mau baca, mampir, bahkan yang menunggu -A-)b

maafkan saya yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini dan segala kekurangan...

.

SAATNYA BALES REVIEW *jejaaang*

**chap. 11**

**fetwelve**

biarin, gak usah dibantu Sebastian mah. biar kesusahan -w-)~ *plak*

**Inasya Syasya**

Nih nduk, rada panjang -w-)7

**Noir-Alvarez**

Update 0w0)7

kuma 0w0)7

kuma-sama lebih baik *plakplakplakplak*

**Reichan25**

ma..maaf~ *gugulingnangis*  
>*plak*<p>

**XxxAngeloftheDeadxxX**

enggak, enggak

emang cerita ini yang tak jelas -w-)~  
>*plak*<p>

**Hai**

jangan dibantiiiing 0A0)

sini saya jual

mungkin bisa bikin saya cepet update

*oi!*  
>*plak*<p>

**kanon rizumu**

silahkan-silahkan (_ _)

izinkan saya fangirlingan dengan fave anda juga (_ _)/

**risame**

iiih, saya terharu review anda sepanjang ini

ciyus T A T)

jadi malu...

uuukh~

makasih~

* * *

><p><strong>chap 12<strong>

**Inasya Syasya**

anda lagi, nduk...  
>*plak*<p>

ehehe

ini juga... agustus, september, oktober...

aku kayaknya update setengah tahun sekali ._.)

dan pendek-pendek ._.)

*guguling nangis*

makasih, btw *tsundere mode : gagal*

**Reichan25**

itu! itu dia! selama saya bikin chapter ini juga suka kebalik mana ciel mana lizzy

kebayangnya lizzy pake baju cowok ciel pake baju cewek

aaaah *terbang ke bulan*  
>*plak*<p>

iya dong. daku kan suka nyempil =3=) *wot?!*

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka **

iya nih...  
>kebiasaany buruk...<p>

deskripsi...

uukh~

makasih masukkannya

**aster-bunny-bee **

iya... udah lama sekali... *tuangin teh*

makasih udah mau baca juga

**Flandre Red Scarlet **

OW YEAH FOR LIZZY AS DOMINANT *plak*

lanjut, ma'am 0w0)7

**Kumada Chiyu **

wah, nama kita sama. daku juga kuma 0w0)/ *salah fokus*

_watashi wa, kuma shitsuji desukara_ *plak*

NAH! NAH! NAH! nah anda ini yang bikin saya mikir "lah iya ya... kok gak ketemu ._."  
>*plak*'<p>

daaan, begitulah kenapa mereka susah di cari... *maksa**plak**tapi beneran**plaklagi*

makasih inspirasinya (_ _)

**Akasuna Sakurai**

siap 0w0)b

makasih udah mampir


	14. something I want to tell

-pengumuman-

ehem, saya tau kalau gak boleh majang selain cerita disini, cuma takutnya kalau dipajang di profil jarang yang liat...

uhum.

berhubung banyak yang kena internet positif, dan udah beberapa kali ffn katanya gak bisa dibuka... (kalau di saya alhamdulillah sih bisa-bisa aja~)

jadi saya mau pindah ke tumblr.

**ecanhcoklat. tumblr. com**

(hilangin semua spasinya)

masih otw mindah-mindahin sih~

untuk Lollipop's Life udah saya pindahin sama saya bener-benerin dan ada beberapa perubahan *nah loh!*. jadi rada-rada worth lah baca versi tumblr ini dari awal 0w0)b

*update, oi!*  
>*iya atuh maaf~ QAQ)*<p>

makasih :D

.

MAAF BUKAN UPDAAAAATE Q A Q)

pengumuman ini bakal dihapus atau bakal otomatis kehapus sama ffn... mungkin~


End file.
